


Естественный отбор. Сайд-стори

by Korue



Series: Естественный отбор [2]
Category: Gintama, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Forced Masturbation, Furry, M/M, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: История знакомства Уцуро с Хосеном. И не только.Предупреждения: кроссовер с BEASTARS (знание второго канона не требуется), вбоквел, фурри-ау, энгри-секс, звериные кинки, бакулюм
Relationships: Housen/Utsuro
Series: Естественный отбор [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682632
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	1. Пролог

К вечеру погода резко ухудшилась: воздух потяжелел от влаги и на улицы выполз туман. Огни встречных машин и рекламных щитов виднелись сквозь него размытыми пятнами, и Уцуро сбросил скорость до минимальной. Вспомнилось, как Оборо не хотел отпускать его одного: «Позвольте, я сяду за руль!» – такой заботливый. Уцуро мягко улыбнулся. Потом в голове зазвучал другой голос: «Опять опоздал! Вот так ты относишься к своим обязанностям?» Улыбка Уцуро стала шире. Встречных машин становилось всё меньше, здания остались позади – он один ехал по широкой дороге, среди газонов и аккуратно подстриженной живой изгороди, а впереди, утопая основанием в клубах тумана и теряясь верхушкой в тучах, сиял огнями Терминал.  
Перед пропускным пунктом Уцуро достал из бардачка магнитную карту, но шлагбаум начал подниматься раньше, чем он подъехал.  
– Добрый вечер, сэр, – начальник охраны вытянулся во фрунт.  
– А вы расторопны как никогда.  
– Это наша работа, сэр, – начальник охраны отдал честь.  
Уцуро шутливо отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами. Это было их давнее соревнование, кто успеет быстрее: он покажет пропуск, или охрана поднимет шлагбаум. Учитывая, что его машину узнавали издалека, Уцуро проигрывал с разгромным счётом и каждый раз изображал разочарование – невинные социальные игры для налаживания коммуникации. Заруливая на подземную стоянку, Уцуро лениво размышлял, кто нравится охране больше, он или Умибозу, хотя ответ был очевиден – разумеется, им нравилась Кока.  
Судя по машинам, все уже приехали. Уцуро припарковал свой RRRAV 7 рядом с Мустангом Тацугоро и прошёл к лифту.  
– Добрый вечер, Уцуро-сама.  
– Добрый вечер, Маусу-сан.  
Два десятка мышей в смокингах слаженно поклонились, и Уцуро вежливо кивнул в ответ. Семейство Маусу обслуживало Терминал с момента основания, весь многочисленный клан трудился на этом поприще, не допуская пришлых. Уцуро считал, что это удобно: к любому можно было обратиться по имени, не опасаясь, что перепутаешь, а различать настолько мелких животных в лицо он бы не смог при всём желании.  
Мыши ловко, как гимнасты, запрыгнули на плечи друг другу – самый верхний как раз доставал до панели управления – и лифт сдвинулся с места.  
– Все уже собрались, ожидают только вас.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что так и есть, – ответил Уцуро коротко.  
Мыши не стали продолжать разговор, и он отвернулся к стеклянной стене. Обычно вид отсюда радовал глаз, но сегодня всё было затянуто белёсыми клубами тумана, и городские огни мерцали сквозь него как далёкие звёзды. Уцуро привалился плечом к стеклу и бездумно любовался ими, пока скоростной лифт с едва ощутимым усилием поднимал его всё выше и выше, в штаб-квартиру Выдающихся Зверей.  
Лифт открывался сразу в комнату – овальную гостиную с мягкими диванами, плазменной панелью, барной стойкой и бильярдным столом. В штаб-квартире имелись комнаты для совещаний и тренировок, а в этой, с паркетным полом и золотистым светом множества ламп, всё было создано для отдыха.  
– Добрый вечер, – сказал Уцуро, переступая порог.  
– Опаздываешь! Вот как ты относишься к своим обязанностям, да?  
Уцуро мысленно поблагодарил небеса за то, что некоторые личности так предсказуемы.  
– Я ехал медленно, чтобы ни в кого не врезаться. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я попал в аварию, Умибозу-сан?  
Умибозу прожёг его таким взглядом, что стало ясно – если бы Уцуро раскатало в лепёшку, он бы ничуть не расстроился.  
– Конечно, мы этого не хотим, – мягко сказала Кока. Кисточки на её ушах подрагивали от сдерживаемого смеха. – Ты достаточно страдал, когда упал с лестницы.  
– Кока-сан, вы собираетесь припоминать мне это всю жизнь?  
Она подмигнула:  
– И немного дольше.  
– Это жестоко, – Уцуро поцеловал ей руку, – ваша жестокость сравнится только с вашей красотой.  
Кока действительно выглядела просто прекрасно в китайском платье синего цвета, который оттенял её раскосые рысьи глаза, но Уцуро был равнодушен к женской красоте. Он задержал её ладонь в своей ради реакции Умибозу, который даже под страхом смерти не осмелился бы взять Коку за руку и одновременно был готов убить любого, кто это сделает. Вот и сейчас, как Уцуро видел краем глаза, тот побагровел от возмущения – на чешуйчатой коже это выглядело забавно.  
– Уцу-чан!  
Уцуро слышал, как подходит Сайго – это слышали даже на нижних этажах – но не стал уворачиваться и позволил прижать себя к широкой моржовой груди.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Уцу-чан? – прогудел Сайго, тряся его как кошка – задушенную мышь. – Твоя шея в порядке?  
– Уже не уверен, – пробормотал Уцуро.  
– Сайго-сан, ты его сейчас задушишь, – послышался голос Тацугоро.  
– Ох, прости, я расчувствовался. Мы так давно не виделись…  
«Я совсем не скучал», подумал Уцуро. Он отвернулся от Сайго и столкнулся взглядами с Умибозу. «Я совсем не скучал», было написано у того на лице.  
– Уцуро, что тебе налить? – Тацугоро расставлял бутылки на барной стойке. – «Грешный Апокалипсис» или «Незабываемую Ночь»?  
– И откуда ты берёшь такие названия, Горо-чан?  
– Из винной карты, честное слово.  
– Мне просто виски с содовой, – попросил Уцуро, усаживаясь на высокий стул.  
Тацугоро тряхнул головой, чтобы отбросить чёлку с глаз, и подмигнул:  
– Будет сделано, уважаемый клиент.  
Уцуро подумал, что он очень похож на Тоширо – каким тот может стать, когда повзрослеет и обретёт уверенность в своих силах. Если, конечно, доживёт до этого возраста.  
– И мне тоже коктейль, пожалуйста.  
Кока села рядом с Уцуро, закинув ногу на ногу так, что разрезы на её платье разошлись до бедёр. Под платьем на ней были леггинсы, но у Умибозу всё равно чуть кровь из носу не пошла. Уцуро так и не смог выяснить ничего о его прошлых увлечениях и иногда, вот как сейчас, всерьёз задумывался – уж не девственник ли он.  
– Коктейль для прекрасной леди, – Тацугоро выставил на стойку узкий бокал с чем-то льдисто-розовым. – «Морозный Рассвет», прошу.  
– Ты настоящий профи, – пошутил Уцуро.  
– Пока нет, но знаешь… – Тацугоро мечтательно зажмурился, – когда-нибудь, когда наше место займёт новое поколение, я куплю бар на юге – пляжный бар. Только представь: солнце, море, коктейли и хорошее настроение.  
– Я буду твоей постоянной клиенткой, – пообещала Кока.  
Тацугоро отшатнулся в притворном ужасе.  
– Хей, смысл был в том, чтобы оставить прошлую жизнь и Выдающихся Зверей позади!  
– Можешь оставить прошлую жизнь, но от Выдающихся Зверей так просто не отделаешься.  
– Мы все будем твоими постоянными клиентами, – пообещал Уцуро.  
Кока повернулась к нему, сверкая глазами:  
– Будем сидеть в баре от рассвета до заката и травить байки о лихой молодости.  
– Звучит заманчиво.  
– Нееет!.. – простонал Тацугоро.  
Все засмеялись.  
– Может, начнём уже обсуждать дела? – хмуро спросил Умибозу.  
Уцуро вздохнул:  
– Умибозу-сан, ты как тот мрачный тип на вечеринке, который всем портит настроение.  
– Тут тебе не вечеринка! Мы должны решить важную проблему и…  
– И мы обязательно её решим, – Кока похлопала его по ладони, – чуть позже.  
Умибозу так и застыл с открытым ртом, растеряв не только аргументы, но и мозги.  
– Умибозу-сан ещё не утратил восторг неофита, – протянул Уцуро с удовольствием, – порой я ему завидую.  
– Что? – моментально отмер Умибозу. – Какой я тебе?..  
– Я назвал тебя неофитом, потому что ты присоединился к Выдающимся Зверям позже остальных. А ты что подумал?  
Умибозу ощерился от злости, раздвоенный язык так и ходил между зубов – он разве что не шипел. Уцуро давно было интересно, кто победит, если драться всерьёз. Клыков и когтей он не боялся, но яд комодского дракона мог стать серьёзной проблемой.  
– Ну-ну, – Кока похлопала по ладони и его тоже, – давайте не будем ссориться.  
– Как скажешь, Кока-сан, – Уцуро улыбнулся ей своей лучшей улыбкой.  
Яд сорвался с языка Умибозу и капнул на пол рядом с ногой Сайго.  
– Уми-чан, поаккуратнее, ты во мне чуть дырку не прожёг!  
– Ох, простите, это случайность.  
Уцуро оценил дырку, прожжённую в паркете, и решил, что убивать Умибозу нужно одним ударом со спины, пользуясь фактором неожиданности. Не то чтобы он собирался убивать его на самом деле – так, прикидывал варианты.  
Стойка покосилась, когда на неё навалился Сайго.  
– Горо-чан, налей мне водки… нет, не в эту стопку, ты издеваешься? Возьми пивной бокал.  
Он залпом осушил бокал до середины и размашисто вытер вибриссы.  
– Уцу-чан, ты получил мой гостинец?  
– Ты про коробку с отвратительными пиявками?  
– Что ты там понимаешь! Пиявки высасывают дурную кровь, это лучшее лечение при любой болезни.  
– Я принял их за сектантов и попросил удалиться.  
– А мог бы вылечиться гораздо раньше, – Сайго опрокинул в себя остатки водки. – Месяц в больнице, что за нежная молодёжь пошла!  
– Я давно выписался, но был по горло занят в колледже. Знали бы вы, как сложно всё организовано в сфере образования – пропустишь день, навёрстываешь месяц…  
– Между прочим, журнал BEAST хочет взять у нас интервью и организовать фотосессию.  
– Только не снова. Я плохо получаюсь на фото.  
– Кока-сан, ты фотогеничная!  
– Спасибо, Умибозу-сан, ты очень добр.  
– А мой сынишка пошёл в первый класс, меня уже вызывали в школу, потому что он разбил окно.  
– Ты этим гордишься, что ли?!  
Все говорили одновременно, потягивая алкоголь, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами – отдыхая. В такие моменты Уцуро почти их не ненавидел.

Делами они занялись позже. Перебираться в конференц-зал всем было лень, и бумаги разложили на барной стойке, среди бокалов и бутылок.  
– Девять убийств, – мрачно сказал Умибозу. – Последний месяц было тихо, но полиция постоянно наседает на нас.  
– И это понятно, – Тацугоро закинул в рот оливку, – тихий месяц означает, что новое убийство произойдёт совсем скоро.  
– Этот офицер… – Уцуро пощёлкал пальцами.  
– Исабуро.  
– Да, офицер Исабуро очень старательный.  
– Но у него нет ни одной зацепки, – Сайго шумно выдохнул, – как и у нас.  
Кока повертела распечатку и бросила на стол к другим бумагам.  
– Последним погибшим был леопард. Это случилось примерно тогда, когда Уцуро так неудачно упал, верно?  
Уцуро подумал, как же им чертовски повезло, что леопард, которого Камуи задрал на арене, ещё несколько дней пролежал в коме. Если бы труп нашли в ту же ночь, когда сам Уцуро попал в больницу, это выглядело бы подозрительно.  
– Подозрительно, – протянул Тацугоро. – Леопард, а перед этим убили овцебыка… не вижу логики.  
– Потому что её нет, – сказал Уцуро.  
Все тут же повернулись к нему.  
– Объяснись, – потребовал Умибозу.  
Именно это Уцуро и собирался сделать: в больнице у него было достаточно времени, чтобы всё обдумать и выбрать наилучшую линию поведения.  
– Среди убитых есть как травоядные, так и хищники. Установить личность ни одного не удалось: их чудовищно изуродовали, а отпечатков и снимков зубов нет в базах данных. О жертвах можно сказать лишь то, что все они были здоровыми, физически крепкими самцами. – Уцуро постучал по бокалу, и Тацугоро услужливо плеснул ему виски. – В таких условиях я считаю версию с бандой хищников-мясоедов несостоятельной.  
Судя по их лицам, они думали так же, и Уцуро поздравил себя с правильной тактикой. Выдающимися Зверями становились не за одну лишь физическую силу – рано или поздно кто-нибудь озвучил бы эту мысль, поэтому он решил сыграть на опережение.  
– Ради мяса они выбирали бы беззащитных жертв: самок, мелких животных и детёнышей. И конечно, только травоядных. Думаю, мы долго шли по ложному следу, в то время как разгадка лежит на поверхности. Кому могут понадобиться здоровые самцы тех видов, которые славятся силой и выносливостью?  
– Подпольная фармацевтика? – спросил Тацугоро.  
Сайго выругался.  
Кока пролистала свою распечатку, не глядя – они все знали обстоятельства этого дела наизусть.  
– Тогда жертв должно быть больше.  
– Кока-чан, не будь наивной. Ты же знаешь, что животные сами приходят на Чёрный рынок, чтобы продать части своих тел.  
– Думаешь, эти девять…  
– Их обманули, – жёстко сказал Умибозу: – обещали, что возьмут орган, без которого можно жить, а вместо этого выпотрошили.  
– А останки съели, чтобы не осталось улик?  
Умибозу стиснул кулаки.  
– Мы должны…  
– Мы не можем, – напомнила Кока. – Пока мы не знаем, кто преступник, мы не можем вмешиваться в дела Чёрного рынка.  
– А как было бы хорошо, – мечтательно протянул Тацугоро: – взять всех аптекарей и трясти, пока не сдадут поставщиков. Потом взять поставщиков и трясти, пока кто-нибудь не расколется.  
– Твоё полицейское прошлое даёт о себе знать, Горо-чан.  
– Я согласился стать одним из Выдающихся Зверей, думая, что так добьюсь большего, чем может офицер полиции, и что я делаю? Позирую для фотосессий.  
– Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится, – пробормотал Умибозу.  
Уцуро решил, что пора и ему вступить в разговор:  
– Мы не можем никого «трясти» и «раскалывать» без доказательств. Значит, надо их раздобыть.  
– Предлагаешь ловить на живца? – оживился Сайго. – Но нас все знают в лицо, разве что Кока-чан могла бы замаскироваться – пришла бы на Чёрный рынок, сказала, что хочет продать детородные органы… Бесплодные жёны богачей готовы заплатить за вытяжку из матки фертильной самки любые деньги.  
– Кока-сан не будет этого делать! – возмутился Умибозу. – Пусть лучше Уцуро этим займётся.  
– У меня нет матки, – напомнил Уцуро под всеобщее фырканье.  
– Зато у тебя есть связи. – Умибозу прищурился. – Ты же вечно шатаешься по Чёрному рынку, и в «Ёшиваре» постоянный клиент.  
Уцуро скорчил жалобную гримасу:  
– Это самый лучший стрип-клуб в городе, Умибозу-сан, уж прости мне мою слабость.  
– Только и делаешь, что позоришь Выдающихся Зверей!  
– У тебя самого нет слабостей, Умибозу-сан?  
– Уж точно не любовь к стриптизу!  
– Ты девственник, Умибозу-сан?  
Умибозу зашипел.  
– Ну хватит, – Сайго добродушно похлопал его по плечу, – мы же не Святые Звери, правда?  
Сам он владел клубом для трансвеститов в весёлом квартале, и ладно бы только владел: периодически он тоже рядился в женские одежды, красился и танцевал с веером. Для Уцуро сделали несколько записей скрытой камерой – зрелище было феерическое.  
– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы любить стриптиз, – Тацугоро покачался на стуле, – общество красивых самок нравится всем.  
Он, впрочем, предпочитал общество своего бывшего напарника-белого тигра, и тайно встречался с ним на съёмном жилье, частенько оставаясь до утра. У Уцуро были доказательства того, что они там не в маджонг играют.  
– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы любить что угодно, – добавила Кока, – пока это не нарушает закон.  
Свою незаконнорождённую дочь она скрывала ото всех настолько успешно, что девочка искренне считала себя сиротой. Уцуро долго смеялся, когда малышка – к сожалению, удавшаяся в отца, – поступила в колледж Оэдо.  
– Вот именно, – оживился Умибозу. – А «Ёшиварой» управляет Хосен.  
– Он не нарушает закон, – возразила Кока.  
Тацугоро рассмеялся, Сайго фыркнул так, что бутылки попадали, Уцуро тоже позволил себе улыбку.  
– Ну хорошо, – смеясь сказала Кока, – он нарушает закон так, что к нему невозможно придраться.  
– Да, всего лишь подмял под себя весь Чёрный рынок…  
– Внутренние дела Чёрного рынка нас не касаются, – напомнил Сайго, с диким скрежетом ёрзая на железном стуле. ¬– В последний раз мы вмешивались семь лет назад.  
– Шесть, – поправил Уцуро.  
– Точно. Хорошая у тебя память, Уцу-чан.  
– Это профессиональное, я ведь учитель.  
– Следующее, что нужно обсудить… – Кока пошелестела бумагами. – Нас попросили дать совместную пресс-конференцию.  
Все дружно застонали, и на этом спор закончился. 

Когда с делами было покончено, все разбрелись кто куда: Кока и Тацугоро играли в бильярд, Сайго оккупировал барную стойку, Уцуро же взял бокал с виски и вышел на балкон.  
Он любил стоять здесь, на высоте трёхсот метров, и любоваться городом. Туман так высоко не поднимался, и Уцуро видел излучину реки с сияющими арками мостов и разбегавшиеся от неё протоки улиц. Балкон тянулся вокруг всего здания, пройдя по нему, можно было увидеть и сверкающий огнями Чёрный рынок, и тёмные массивы спальных кварталов, и далёкое скопление огней – колледж. Уцуро опёрся на перила, неспешно потягивая виски, ему нравилось смотреть на своё детище, свою вотчину, которой он посвятил десять лет жизни. Хотелось верить, что его труды были не напрасны, и что поколения его учеников смогут сделать то, что было не под силу ему одному – изменят мир.  
Мысли сами собой перескочили на Тоширо, его самое новое приобретение. Тот пока что вёл себя тихо и никому не проболтался об их небольшом совместном приключении – интересно, что творилось у него на душе, он ведь был таким эмоциональным… Уцуро решил, что вызовет его на разговор в ближайшее время.  
Хлопнула дверь, послышались шаги – кто-то шёл, намеренно топоча, не скрываясь. Уцуро не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это.  
– Умибозу-сан, решил составить мне компанию? Мило с твоей стороны.  
– Заткнись, – буркнул Умибозу, – нам надо поговорить.  
– Опять дела? Тебе надо научиться расслабляться.  
– Я же сказал – заткнись.  
– Но так мы не поговорим.  
Умибозу запыхтел от злости, Уцуро с удовольствием наблюдал. Умибозу с самого первого дня был настроен враждебно, наладить с ним контакт не получалось. По какой-то причине Умибозу смотрел на него не как на коллегу, а как на врага. Уцуро прощупывал его так и эдак, дразнил, в надежде, что тот выдаст себя, рылся в его прошлом, но ничего не находил. Умибозу оставался загадкой, а загадки Уцуро не любил.  
– Разговор будет короткий, – наконец выдал Умибозу. – Я хочу сказать только одно: что вижу тебя насквозь.  
«Неприглядное должно быть зрелище».  
Уцуро повернулся к нему, прислонившись к перилам боком.  
– И что же ты видишь? – Ему действительно было интересно.  
Умибозу ткнул в него пальцем:  
– Вижу, что ты задурил другим голову, но со мной так не получится. Считай меня неофитом или кем ещё, а я тебе не верю.  
– О, ты всё-таки обиделся? Извини.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Умибозу не разозлился. Он вёл себя уверенно, как будто решил игнорировать всё, кроме своей цели. Так вот каким он мог быть, когда становился серьёзным.  
– Я знаю, что ты не просто так околачиваешься в «Ёшиваре». Стриптиз? – смешно! Ты таскаешься на подпольные бои, можешь отрицать, не поверю. Не знаю, что там случилось, может, ты проиграл крупную сумму, и Хосен взял тебя за яйца, но ты помогаешь ему. Без помощи со стороны он бы не добился такой власти.  
Уцуро смотрел на него и не мог поверить, что подойдя так близко, Умибозу пошёл совершенно неверным путём.  
– Умибозу-сан, скажи, ты получил высшее образование?  
Умибозу мгновенно взбесился.  
– Ты на что это намекаешь?!  
– Всего лишь на то, что ты ничего не понимаешь в политике, даже основ, – Уцуро вспомнил, как провёл краткий экскурс для Тоширо и внутренне усмехнулся. Он всегда был рад делиться знаниями. – Хосен удобен для правительства, с ним проще вести дела, чем с разрозненными главарями банд, большинство из которых совершенно неуправляемы. Теперь Хосен делает эту грязную работу за нас, и он готов к диалогу, потому что хорошо понимает: один рейд Выдающихся Зверей и всё, чего он добился, будет уничтожено. Но разгромив «Ёшивару», мы начнём затяжную войну на Чёрном рынке, которая непременно выплеснется за его пределы и ударит по мирным гражданам. Такое никому не нужно, поэтому поддерживается статус-кво… Ты же знаешь, что такое статус-кво?  
– Хватит выставлять меня идиотом! – Умибозу раздражённо мотнул головой. – Дело не в политике, у тебя там личный интерес, и будь уверен, рано или поздно я до всего докопаюсь, и тогда ты окажешься в тюрьме, где тебе самое место.  
Он так злился, но упорно не смотрел в глаза, и Уцуро кое-что пришло в голову.  
– Не понимаю, зачем ты это говоришь. Коки-сан здесь нет, она не оценит твоё выступление.  
Во всех их перепалках Умибозу всегда держался на расстоянии, а тут вдруг разом оказался рядом, схватил за грудки и встряхнул.  
– Не смей приплетать Коку!  
– Что если… – Уцуро сделал вид, что его внезапно осенило, – что если у тебя интерес не к Коке-сан, а ко мне? – это бы многое объяснило.  
Их лица оказались очень близко. Уцуро с интересом наблюдал, как расширяются глаза Умибозу, как до него медленно доходит намёк, как по его щекам растекается румянец.  
– Что ты… – он отпустил Уцуро и торопливо шагнул назад, – что за бред ты несёшь?!  
– Знаешь, ты уже не в том возрасте, когда объект любви дёргают за хвост.  
Умибозу смешно перекосило.  
– Смейся, пока можешь. Но я это так не оставлю – и «Ёшивара», и твой дружок-Хосен будут уничтожены рано или поздно, я об этом позабочусь.  
Уцуро представил, как схватит его за ворот и пояс, поднимет и перекинет через перила – Умибозу стоял близко и не ждал нападения, всё бы получилось. Представил, как тот падает , раскинув руки в бесплодной надежде ухватиться за что-то, как пробивает облака и исчезает за ними навсегда. Фантазия была настолько яркой, что Уцуро почувствовал сопротивление под ладонями и услышал короткий вскрик, унесённый ветром.  
Умибозу резко развернулся, чтобы уйти, и Уцуро пришёл в себя. Его слегка потряхивало, виски так и плескалось в полупустом бокале. Во-первых, он не мог убить Умибозу здесь, его бы моментально арестовали, во-вторых, он никогда и не планировал его убивать, а Уцуро всё и всегда делал только по плану.  
«Успокойся, – сказал он себе, как говорил всегда, – помни о своей цели. Помни, чего хочешь, сосредоточься на этом».  
Ему понадобилось время, чтобы ярость улеглась, жажда убийства притихла до поры, а разум снова заработал как должно. Умибозу уже уходил, уверенный, что последнее слово осталось за ним, нельзя было так его отпускать.  
– Умибозу-сан, ты, безусловно, прав.  
Тот споткнулся на полушаге и оглянулся.  
– Что?  
– Прав в своём желании покарать преступников, – пояснил Уцуро безмятежно, – но ты делаешь совершенно неправильные выводы. Обещаю, что мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору, но не здесь, а где-нибудь, где не будет камер.  
– На что ты намекаешь?  
Уцуро пока не знал: он раскладывал приманку у дороги на водопой, ещё не уверенный, как станет её использовать. Более подробный план можно было придумать и позже.  
– Ты напрасно считаешь меня врагом, – сказал он туманно, – может статься, я окажусь твоим единственным союзником.  
Умибозу нахмурился, видно было, что он не верит, но начинает сомневаться.  
Послышались голоса: что-то гудел Сайго, Кока смеялась – и дверь на балкон открылась.  
– В другой раз, – обронил Уцуро и отвернулся.  
– Я же говорил, что они здесь.  
– Какой красивый вид, смотрите, туман уже рассеялся.  
– Встретим здесь рассвет?  
– До него ещё несколько часов, Горо-чан.  
– А у нас ещё много выпивки.  
Уцуро не слушал их болтовню, бездумно глядя вниз, на плотные облака. Он действительно готов был убить Умибозу – гнев и ненависть вскипели мгновенно, сдержаться удалось чудом. И всё потому, что тот угрожал Хосену. Угрозы в свой адрес Уцуро принимал с иронией, но стоило задеть Хосена, как он почти потерял контроль над собой.  
Это… стоило обдумать.


	2. ***

**Шесть лет назад**

Ночь выдалась дождливой. Дождь как зарядил с вечера, так и не переставал моросить, барабаня по крышам бронированных фургонов, пузырясь в лужах, наполняя воздух влагой.  
Уцуро посмотрел вверх, на тёмное небо, и нахмурился.  
– Тоже не любишь дождь?  
Кока стояла, прислонившись к стене, и курила. В чёрной экипировке, с надвинутым на голову капюшоном, она бы растворилась в темноте, если бы не белёсые облачка дыма.  
– Волосы становятся непослушными от влаги, – пояснил Уцуро и встал рядом с ней.  
– Та же проблема. – Она усмехнулась: – Заплети косу, тебе пойдёт.  
– Вы со мной флиртуете, Кока-сан?  
Она весело засмеялась, и Уцуро тоже улыбнулся. С Кокой ему удалось наладить контакт лучше всего. Сайго пока оставался непонятен, а Тацугоро подчёркнуто держал дистанцию, но Уцуро не волновался об этом – рано или поздно, он бы добился их симпатии, спешить было некуда.  
– Ну и погодка! – Тацугоро вышел на улицу и тоже посмотрел в небо, как Уцуро перед этим. – Давайте скорее по машинам.  
– Сейчас, – Кока показала ему сигарету.  
– Ну что вы там возитесь! – гулкий голос Сайго в наушниках заставил всех вздрогнуть. – Скорее идите внутрь, пока не простудились.  
– Ясно вам, – сказал Тацугоро, весело щурясь, – слушайте мамочку.  
Он сел в фургон к Сайго, а Кока с Уцуро забрались во второй. Как только сдвижная дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, машины тронулись с места – овчарки из числа охраны Терминала хорошо знали своё дело.  
Уцуро пропустил сквозь пальцы влажную чёлку и раздражённо подумал, что с погодой им не повезло.  
– Вот, держи, – Кока протянула ему широкую чёрную резинку для волос.  
Уцуро с благодарностью взял резинку, сделав себе мысленную пометку: впредь лучше готовиться к миссиям.  
– Давайте ещё раз повторим план, – раздался голос Тацугоро в наушнике.  
Кока закатила глаза.  
– Мы его сто раз повторяли!  
– Уважь моего внутреннего копа, дорогуша.  
Их общение было очевидно дружеским, и Уцуро внимательно наблюдал, подмечая, что можно перенять и использовать в дальнейшем. Он умел создавать самые разные связи, но друзей у него не было – до сих пор не возникало в них нужды.  
– Горо-чан прав, – подержал Сайго. – Надо повторить план.  
Каждый фургон был фактически мобильным штабом, и, конечно же, здесь имелся большой монитор, на котором после слов Сайго развернулась карта Чёрного рынка.  
– Вот «Ёшивара».  
На карте замигала красная точка, кадр приблизился, чтобы можно было рассмотреть подходы к зданию, а потом сменился фотографиями с уличных камер.  
– Наша цель: хозяин клуба по прозвищу Старейшина. Так же будет неплохо взять его ближайших подручных.  
Кадры здания сменись фотографиями преступников.  
– План такой: фургоны высадят нас за сто метров до клуба, чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
На карте зажглась ещё одна точка, и тут же появилась ломанная линия, соединившая её с «Ёшиварой».  
– Ещё метров пятьдесят пройдём вместе, потом разделимся. Я захожу с заднего хода и поднимаюсь в кабинет Старейшины на втором этаже. Когда окажусь в здании, дам знак, тогда…  
– Тогда мы с Кокой вламываемся через парадный ход и поднимаем шум.  
– И дальше в игру вступает Уцу-чан. Мелкая шушера бросится в рассыпную, но те, кто нам нужен, будут отступать организованно. Согласно сведениям информатора, они используют канализацию. Мы не знаем, где у них тайный вход, зато знаем, где выход, там ты и будешь ждать.  
– Понял, – лаконично ответил Уцуро, пока на мониторе разворачивалась панорама.  
– Не нравится мне это, – Кока с хмурым видом изучала карту. – Их будет слишком много против него одного.  
– Я справлюсь, – заверил Уцуро.  
Она не обратила внимания:  
– Это слишком опасно.  
Было слышно, как вздохнул Тацугоро.  
– Мы это уже обсудили. Уцуро быстрее Сайго и сильнее нас с тобой, только он и может справиться с этим заданием.  
– Будет лучше, если я пойду с ним.  
– И это обсуждалось. В одиночку меня просто задавят числом, ты мне нужна.  
– Просто нас слишком мало, – прогудел Сайго.  
– Если бы с нами был Бинбокусай-сан…  
– Да, тогда всё было бы проще…  
Уцуро, потративший почти год на интриги, в результате которых Бинбокусая отправили в отставку по возрасту, тоже принял скорбный вид.  
– Знаешь что, Уцу-чан, – вдруг сказал Сайго. – Не церемонься с ними.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– У нас распоряжение арестовать Старейшину, а остальным совсем необязательно выступать в суде. Не пытайся взять их живыми, слышишь? Это может стоить тебе жизни.  
– Просто убивай, – поддержал Тацугоро. – Всё равно им всем светит смертная казнь.  
«Как и моим родителям? Им тоже было не обязательно выступать в суде?»  
Уцуро понимал, что Сайго и Тацугоро беспокоятся за него, и всё равно захотелось вырвать им глотки. Он опустил голову и начал собирать волосы в хвост, чтобы скрыть выражение лица.  
Его родители, безусловно, были преступниками, заслуживающими смерти. А ещё они были слишком богаты и влиятельны, чтобы их просто казнили. Поэтому предыдущее поколение Выдающихся Зверей расправилось с ними вместо того, чтобы арестовать. Из того поколения только двое умерли своей смертью, ещё двоим пришлось помочь – несчастный случай и авария. Бинбокусай всё ещё коптил небо, но лишь потому, что Уцуро оставил его на закуску. 

Фургоны остановились в тёмном переулке. Асфальта здесь не было, только мокрая земля, Уцуро топнул ногой и понял, что это не земля, а слой мусора, размокшего под дождём. Вонь стояла такая, что даже Тацугоро зажал нос, а им с Кокой стало плохо до рези в глазах.  
– Ну и погодка, – пробормотал Тацугоро.  
Сайго грузно выбрался из фургона и посмотрел вверх:  
– Какая хорошая погода!  
Он рывком расстегнул куртку, стащил и бросил в фургон, оставшись голым по пояс.  
– Нет ничего лучше дождичка.  
Остальные обменялись улыбками, и Уцуро подумал, что это его шанс сблизиться со всеми. Он официально вошёл в число Выдающихся Зверей полгода назад, виделся с ними не реже раза в месяц, но по-настоящему своим до сих пор не стал.  
– Идём, – Сайго махнул им и пошёл первым.  
На ходу он то и дело запрокидывал лицо, подставляясь под дождь. Уцуро же наоборот натянул капюшон как можно глубже, рядом с ним Кока обхватила себя руками, а Тацугоро всё время ёжился и встряхивал головой.  
– Не повезло тебе – первая миссия и такая погода.  
Кока пихнула Уцуро локтем:  
– Он справится.  
– Я справлюсь, – заверил Уцуро с улыбкой.  
– Как только доберёшься до места, сразу дай знать.  
– Хорошо.  
Через пятьдесят метров они остановились – пришло время разделиться.  
– Проверим снаряжение, – предложил Сайго.  
Все молча послушались. Уцуро тоже похлопал себя по бокам, хотя знал, что ничего не забыл: два ножа, пистолет и обоймы к нему, электрошокер. У Коки и Тацугоро были ещё гранаты со слезоточивым газом, Уцуро не стал их брать – на открытом пространстве и в такую погоду они всё равно были бесполезны.  
– Пора, – сказала Кока.  
Они с Тацугоро коротко кивнули и скрылись в боковом переулке.  
– Уцу-чан, – струйки дождя стекали по могучей груди Сайго и капали с четырёх сосков, но тот как будто не замечал щекотки. Или ему это нравилось. – Удачи.  
– Спасибо.  
– Как только будешь на месте, сообщи.  
– Хорошо, – повторил Уцуро терпеливо.  
Сайго похлопал его по плечу и пошёл вперёд. А путь Уцуро лежал в другой переулок, который вёл в сторону от «Ёшивары».

Оставшись один, он сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Не то чтобы компания раздражала, просто он не был командным игроком.  
Одни тёмные улицы сменялись другими, фонарей тут не было, но Уцуро и так прекрасно видел дорогу. До нужного места он добрался быстро, даже раньше расчётного времени, и первым делом огляделся. Всё здесь было точно так же, как и два дня назад, когда он приходил осмотреться: свободное пространство на десяток метров, ограниченное глухими стенами пятиэтажных домов, и посередине большой канализационный люк на бетонном возвышении, освещённый лунным светом, как прожектором. Отсюда было два выхода – дорога, которой пришёл Уцуро, и ещё одна улица, ведущая вглубь Чёрного рынка. Эту улицу в начале недели перекрыли в связи с аварийным состоянием одного из домов, там до сих пор оставалось заграждение и строительная техника. Так было сделано по запросу Выдающихся Зверей, но преступники об этом, разумеется, не знали. Уцуро выбрал нишу с заколоченной наглухо дверью и встал там, в густой тени. Потом спохватился и нажал на наушник:  
– Я на месте.  
– Отлично, тогда я вхожу. Кока-чан, Горо-чан, ждите моего сигнала.  
Уцуро надвинул капюшон поглубже, сунул руки в карманы и приготовился ждать. Он слышал переговоры: вот Сайго разобрался с охраной и вошёл через чёрный ход, вот Кока и Тацугоро вломились в клуб. Спустя ещё минут пять Сайго сообщил, что схватил Старейшину. Уцуро посмотрел на часы: по их расчётам от начала операции должно было пройти не меньше двадцати минут, прежде чем преступники доберутся до его наблюдательного пункта. Ещё было время.  
Уцуро привалился к стене, глядя в истекающее дождём небо, и думал о том, как же иронично складывается его жизнь: в восемь лет, когда из случайно подслушанного разговора он узнал подробности смерти, точнее, убийства родителей, то поклялся отомстить Выдающимся Зверям, и вот ему двадцать восемь и он стал одним из них. За эти двадцать лет многое успело произойти, но если сравнить начальную и конечную точки, то получилось очень смешно, если не смехотворно.  
Но не Выдающиеся Звери были причиной его трагедии, а весь мир, сделавший их своим инструментом и оружием. Уцуро понял это к пятнадцати годам и тогда же осознал, что его месть бессмысленна. Он мог уничтожить тех, кто убил его родителей, мог добраться до тех, кто отдал такой приказ, но ничего бы не изменилось. Причины лежали глубже, в вечном конфликте между хищниками и травоядными, который замалчивался весь последний век. Он не мог решить эту проблему в одиночку, даже ему такое было не под силу…  
Крышка люка дрогнула, закачалась и с шумом съехала на бок. Уцуро мельком глянул на часы: прошло двадцать три минуты.  
Первым наружу выбрался гепард. Он гибко пригнулся, оглядываясь и принюхиваясь, но чёрная одежда Уцуро полностью сливалась с темнотой, а вонь от разлагающегося мусора перебивала любые запахи. Ничего не увидев и не почуяв, гепард махнул своим и первым спрыгнул на землю.  
Они выбрались один за другим – всего шестеро. Постояли, озираясь, разочарованно загомонили, увидев, что улица перекрыта… Уцуро ждал, когда появятся другие, но два волка, шедшие последними, подобрали крышку и снова накрыли люк. Значит, можно было начинать.  
Первой целью стал гепард – если бы он убежал, его никто бы не смог догнать. Уцуро без замаха метнул нож ему в голень и сразу сорвался с места. К тому времени как гепард с воем рухнул на колени, он уже был среди растерявшихся преступников. Свалил барса прямым в челюсть, схватил волков и стукнул лбами, уклонился от удара гиены, перехватил того за руку и швырнул в каймана – всё вместе не заняло и пяти минут.  
Шестеро валялись на земле: гиена вырубился, и кайман вяло дёргался под его телом, волки лежали смирно, как и барс, а гепард завывал от боли, схватившись за ногу. Уцуро вырубил его ударом в висок, потом прошёлся вокруг и добавил каждому шокером, чтобы подольше не очнулись.  
Наушник вдруг ожил:  
– Что там у тебя? – Тацугоро слегка запыхался.  
– Принял шестерых.  
– Их сбежало намного больше, будь начеку.  
Уцуро отключился, потом сообразил, что следовало сказать что-то ободряющее в ответ.  
– «Удачи»? – Он схватил гепарда за руку, барса за ногу и потащил в сторону ближайшего дома. – Нет, не подходит. «Будьте осторожны»? Это уже лучше.  
Следовало отработать такие ничего не значащие, но важные для других фразы и впредь не забывать. А пока что можно списать на волнение от первой миссии.  
Никакого волнения Уцуро, впрочем, не чувствовал: только лёгкое напряжение из-за того, что время играло против него. Он едва успел оттащить тела, чтобы они не бросались в глаза, как из люка выбрались ещё двое – ягуары. С ними Уцуро расправился быстро, потом приложил шокером и отволок в тень, но это была последняя передышка.  
Люк откатился в сторону. Уцуро снова прижался к стене, а преступники уже выбирались наружу. Лучше было подождать, когда их соберётся побольше, чтобы остальные не бросились обратно в клуб, но первые трое не остались на месте, а быстрым шагом направились прочь. С этого момента всё пошло не по плану.  
Уцуро уложил всех троих, но последнего – пуму – пришлось ударить затылком о землю несколько раз, чтобы он затих, и время было потеряно.  
– Что здесь происходит?!  
– Смотрите, там трупы!  
Оглянувшись, Уцуро увидел, что на поверхности собралось уже несколько преступников, не меньше пяти, и ещё один выглядывал из люка.  
– Добрый вечер, – сказал Уцуро так же мягко, как приветствовал своих студентов. – Это рейд Выдающихся Зверей, и вы все арестованы.  
Он видел, как округляются из глаза и прижимаются уши – имя Выдающихся Зверей не было пустым звуком – но не стал ждать, какое они примут решение.  
– Что за… – начал стоявший ближе всех лис.  
Он не договорил: Уцуро ударил его раскрытой ладонью в лицо и опрокинул навзничь. Другой рукой опёрся о землю, оттолкнулся и подбил под ноги тигра, который только и успел, что замахнуться. На этом его преимущество было исчерпано.  
– Он же один! Разберёмся с ним!  
На Уцуро накинулись со всех сторон. Сначала он их легко разбрасывал, но врагов не становилось меньше, новые выбирались из люка и тоже кидались в бой. Как будто все преступники Чёрного рынка собрались в одном месте.  
Уцуро ломал кости и бил, не сдерживаясь, со всей силой, кому-то этого хватало, чтобы отключиться, но крупным хищникам было мало одного удара, а на второй не хватало времени. Какой-то полоумный Динго подпрыгнул и замахнулся на него – Уцуро перехватил запястье, выкрутил и поймал выпавшую из ослабевшей руки биту.  
– Любишь бейсбол? Я – тоже.  
Но никто тут не был расположен к разговорам. На него бросались со спины, кусали за ноги – кевларовая униформа защищала от порезов, но не от боли – а среди хищников нашлись и довольно сильные, с которыми пришлось повозиться. Был опасный момент, когда барибал напал сзади и повис на плечах, а тигр уже занёс руку для удара.  
По затылку прошёл холодок, словно кто-то подул на шею, и Уцуро резко развернулся. В ту же секунду грянул выстрел, и барибал с воплем отскочил.  
– Что? Я же в другого целился… Как это получилось?! – стоявший в стороне мангуст таращился на пистолет в своих руках так, словно тот выстрелил сам.  
Уцуро знал, как это получилось, но времени объяснять не было, не было времени даже вздохнуть лишний раз.  
Вспомнились слова Сайго: «Не пытайся взять их живыми, это может стоить тебе жизни».  
Если бы он убивал противников, то не оказался бы в такой сложной ситуации, но Уцуро сразу дал себе слово, что арестует всех, и не собирался отступаться. За свою жизнь он много кого убил, сам и чужими руками, и до этих отбросов ему не было никакого дела. Но поступить, как советовал Сайго, как поступили с его родителями – Уцуро не мог. Не для того он проделал весь этот путь.  
Тигра пришлось подстрелить в плечо, всё равно шум драки перебудил весь квартал, не было смысла скрываться. А барибалу одной пули было мало, на его силе и упорстве это никак не сказалось. Уцуро схватил люк с земли, поднатужился и обрушил ему на голову. Это наконец сработало, и барибал рухнул на землю, да так, что всё вокруг содрогнулось.  
Уцуро нагнулся проверить, точно ли тот без сознания, но предчувствие толкнуло в плечо, и он развернулся, взмахнув рукой резко и с силой. Большинство хищников это сбило бы с ног, но его кулак ударился о чужое предплечье с глухим стуком – запястье заныло, а противник даже не шелохнулся.  
– Как интересно, – раздался низкий голос. 

Перед ним стоял белый медведь. Высокий, на полголовы его выше, и массивный – кожаная куртка чуть ли не лопалась на широких плечах. Уцуро опустил руку и отступил, а он оглядывался по сторонам с любопытством туриста.  
– А Выдающиеся Звери действительно сильны…  
«Опасен». По тому, как белый медведь стоял – расставив ноги и слегка покачиваясь с пятки на носок, готовый в любой момент взорваться движением – было ясно, что он опытный боец. Но среди фотографий прихвостней Старейшины его точно не было, Уцуро бы запомнил.  
– Прошу прощения, можно узнать, входишь ли ты в банду так называемого Старейшины?  
Белый медведь посмотрел с удивлением.  
– Старика? Я его знаю, конечно, но нет, на него не работаю.  
– О, это очень хорошо. Тогда не мог бы ты уйти?  
Он недоумённо заморгал:  
– Уйти?  
«Совсем нет чувства юмора».  
– Видишь ли, здесь проходит боевая операция и мирным жителям лучше удалиться, чтобы не получить случайные травмы.  
Белый медведь моргнул ещё раз, а потом откинул голову назад и расхохотался.  
– Да ты шутник! – Он вытер выступившие на глазах слёзы. – Нет, я не уйду, и не мечтай. Всю жизнь хотел помериться силами с кем-нибудь из Дерьмовых Зверей и не упущу такой шанс. Хотя если бы я мог выбирать, то предпочёл эту вашу красотку-рысь.  
– Стал бы драться с самкой?  
– Ещё бы. Её можно не только поиметь в бою, но и отодрать после.  
Уцуро улыбнулся шире, чтобы стали видны кончики клыков.  
– Не повезло тебе, здесь только я.  
Он мгновенно пригнулся, и удар прошёл над головой: когти рассекли пространство со свистом, от тугой волны воздуха капюшон свалился – не успей он уклониться, это был бы фатальный удар.  
– Ты тоже сгодишься, – оскалился белый медведь.  
Уцуро ударил его в живот, и ещё раз, точно в солнечное сплетение. Звук был – как будто он бил по твёрдому дереву, и запястья заныли точно так же. Белый медведь перехватил его за руку и резко выкрутил.  
– Что, никогда не встречал кого-то сильнее себя?  
Уцуро со всей силы наступил ему на ногу, вынудив отшатнуться, развернулся и впечатал локоть ему в бок. Белый медведь отпустил его и отпрыгнул.  
Уцуро сдул с глаз мокрую чёлку:  
– А ты?  
Они замерли на расстоянии пары метров, изучая друг друга с одинаковым интересом.  
– Как зовут? – спросил белый медведь. И тут же пояснил: – Хочу знать, на чью могилу слать цветы.  
– Не утруждайся, я убью тебя раньше.  
– Разве? Я думал, ты не из тех, кто убивает.  
Как он понял, что усеивавшие землю тела – не трупы? Услышал их дыхание?  
– Для тебя сделаю исключение, – пообещал Уцуро.  
Они снова сцепились. Сколько это длилось, несколько минут или дольше, Уцуро не знал – он так увлёкся, что потерял счёт времени. Впервые за долгое время он сражался в полную силу и впервые не мог победить. Ни один из них не мог победить: они кружили среди бесчувственных тел, обмениваясь ударами, тычками и подсечками, прощупывая друг друга, выискивая слабые места и не находя. Белый медведь был сильнее, а Уцуро быстрее, и никто не мог взять верх.  
Они остановились одновременно: отпрыгнули в разные стороны и застыли, внимательно разглядывая друг друга.  
Кто-то из лежавших на земле заворочался, и Уцуро отвлёкся, чтобы вырубить его – удобный момент для нападения, но белый медведь не двинулся с места  
– А ты интереснее, чем кажешься, – сообщил он, когда Уцуро выпрямился.  
– Всё ещё хочешь меня поиметь?  
– Ха! Сильнее, чем прежде.  
Уцуро сделал приглашающий жест, и он уже шагнул вперёд, когда наушник вдруг заработал.  
– Уцуро? – в голосе Коки слышалось волнение.  
Ах да, ему следовало выйти на связь, но он… увлёкся.  
– Как ты там? Всё в порядке?  
Белый медведь настороженно наблюдал – даже ему не хотелось связываться со всеми Выдающимися Зверями разом.  
– Всё в порядке, – сказал Уцуро медленно. – Я свою часть работы сделал, больше здесь никого нет.  
Слышно было, как Кока выдохнула.  
– Вот и славно. Тацугоро и Сайго отправились к тебе, скоро будут на месте.  
– Понял, – кратко ответил Уцуро и отключился.  
Стоило бы спросить, нет ли раненых, но ему сейчас было не до социальных игр.  
– Я у тебя в долгу, – сказал белый медведь.  
– Не стоит…  
– И я обязательно верну должок. С процентами.  
Похоже, у него всё-таки было чувство юмора, но своеобразное.  
– Поторопись и уходи, – посоветовал Уцуро. – Мои коллеги не так хорошо видят в темноте, как я, и могут случайно принять тебя за опасного преступника.  
Белый медведь фыркнул, однако, не стал делать вид, что его это ничуть не волнует. Он отступил на шаг, потом ещё на один, не отводя настороженного взгляда. Уцуро демонстративно сунул руки в карманы, чем заработал презрительную ухмылку.  
– Ещё увидимся.  
– Непременно.  
Он развернулся и пошёл прочь, неторопливо, словно прогуливался. Во всех движениях не было ни малейшего напряжения, так могут двигаться только те, кто полностью уверен в себе. Уцуро засмотрелся и чуть не пропустил момент, когда один из преступников попытался уползти. Пришлось заняться им, а когда он решил проблему и обернулся, белого медведя уже и след простыл.  
Уцуро зачесал влажную чёлку назад, рассеянно взглянул на часы, но его мысли были далеко отсюда. Ледяное дыхание раздувало волосы на шее, холод ощущался всем телом, словно кто-то невидимый стоял за спиной. С Уцуро такое бывало в минуты опасности, но сейчас ему ничего не грозило – так почему?  
– Уцу-чан! – голос Сайго, усиленный эхом, доносился из люка. – Это мы, смотри, не прибей нас ненароком.  
Уцуро понял, что, поглощённый своими мыслями, совершенно забыл о Выдающихся Зверях и их миссии. Что поделать, он не был командным игроком.


	3. ***

Было душно и шумно, воняло потом, кровью и дешёвой жирной едой. Какой-то хищник, протискиваясь мимо, наступил на ногу и не извинился.  
– Ничего страшного, – пробормотал Уцуро в пространство.  
Он в сотый раз подумал, что стоило купить место в вип-зоне, и в сотый раз напомнил себе, что лучше не привлекать лишнего внимания. Здесь, на лавке в седьмом ряду, среди сотни других хищников, он совершенно не выделялся из толпы, даже маскировка не требовалась.  
На подпольных боях Уцуро был впервые и пока что остался разочарован. Прошло уже три раунда, и все бойцы совсем не умели драться: они использовали свою мускульную силу, клыки и инстинкты, но ни навыка, ни опыта у них не было. Наблюдать за такими боями Уцуро не понравилось, зато зрители вокруг сходили с ума. Наверное, он просто не был азартен.  
Объявили четвёртый поединок, и между рядами появились шимпанзе в ярких жёлтых жилетах – букмекеры. Уцуро оценил эту идею по достоинству: юркие и ловкие шимпанзе легко передвигались в толчее, при необходимости перескакивая через головы, а зрители видели их издалека и подзывали, чтобы сделать ставку. У Старейшины определённо имелась деловая хватка, раз он сумел развернуть подпольную арену под ничем не примечательным стриптиз-клубом, но его подвела жадность, и теперь ему грозило пожизненное заключение по обвинению в торговле живым товаром. Никто словно и не заметил исчезновение лидера: и «Ёшивара» и арена под ней работали как всегда.  
Уцуро подозвал к себе шимпанзе и сделал ставку, не пожалев крупной суммы – в победе своего фаворита он не сомневался.  
Наконец, все ставки были сделаны, и рефери объявил:  
– Четвёртый бой! Яго против Хосена!  
Трибуны загудели, а на арену с разных сторон вышли гризли и белый медведь. Уцуро подпёр подбородок кулаком и смотрел с интересом.  
Найти его ночного знакомца не составило труда: слишком тот был фактурным, такой не затеряется в толпе. Его звали Хосен, он возглавлял «Ято» – небольшую банду байкеров, но на Чёрном рынке был больше известен, как чемпион боев без правил. Именно по этой причине Уцуро сегодня сидел на неудобной лавке, среди ароматов дрянной еды и немытых тел, и наблюдал за зрелищем, которое его совсем не развлекало. Уже второй раз он поступал совсем не свойственным для себя образом – и всё из-за Хосена.  
Тот тем временем расхаживал по арене и разминался. Бойцы были одеты в одни лишь свободные штаны, и ничто не скрывало поросший густой шерстью торс Хосена. Он был даже мощнее, чем показалось той ночью: широкоплечий, с выпуклыми грудными мышцами и отчётливо вылепленным прессом. Мускулы перекатывались под его кожей, пока он потягивался – лениво и напоказ. Его противник-гризли стоял в стороне и настороженно наблюдал, ему не приходило в голову, что надо привлекать внимание публики. Уцуро решил, что тот дилетант – очередной бедняга, мечтающий о быстром заработке. Старейшина умел находить таких глупцов, загонять в долги и заставлять отрабатывать на арене.  
Бой начался по удару гонга: противники стали медленно сближаться, и зал затаил дыхание. Гризли ударил первым. Хосен легко уклонился – был момент, когда он мог ударить в ответ, но предпочёл отскочить. Уцуро нахмурился. Насколько он успел составить мнение о Хосене, тот не отличался осторожностью. Может быть, этот гризли опаснее, чем кажется?  
Понаблюдав, Уцуро лишь укрепился в мысли, что гризли – дилетант. Тот дрался наобум и не знал никаких приёмов, сам Уцуро справился бы с ним за пять минут, и Хосен – тоже. Хосен, как он понял с лёгким удивлением, намеренно затягивал бой, чтобы дать зрителям то зрелище, которого они хотели. Он уклонялся, двигаясь на редкость легко и быстро для его размеров, иногда переходил в атаку, но не наносил фатальных ударов. Пару раз он задержал руку, чтобы гризли успел отбиться.  
Чувствуя удовлетворение от того, что раскусил его, Уцуро откинулся назад и продолжил наблюдать – не за ходом поединка, а только за Хосеном и его стилем боя. Некоторые приёмы он уже видел во время их короткой стычки, но большинство были внове. Уцуро наблюдал и запоминал, уверенный, что это пригодится в самое ближайшее время.  
Бой продлился десять минут, и закончился тем, что Хосен легко пробил защиту гризли и достал того прямым в челюсть. Все в зале замерли, а гризли покачнулся, сделал несколько пьяных шагов назад и рухнул навзничь. Уцуро прикинул, как дрался бы сам: ударил бы в челюсть и в солнечное сплетение, потом подставил подножку, чтобы гризли упал, и тогда бы уже добил. Там, где ему требовалась целая серия ударов, Хосен обошёлся одним. Это было… занятно.  
– Нокаут! – объявил рефери. – Победил Хосен!  
Все в зале заорали и захлопали, самые энергичные повскакивали с мест. Хлопали даже те, кто ставил на гризли, в благодарность за развлечение.  
Уцуро встал и начал протискиваться к выходу: его ждало развлечение совсем иного рода.

В комнате для бойцов сейчас был только Хосен: стоял обнажённый и собирался надевать джинсы. В тот момент, когда Уцуро заглянул в открытую дверь, он как раз наклонился.  
Уцуро похлопал в ладоши.  
– Кого там ещё… – рыкнул Хосен через плечо.  
Уцуро с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как его глаза расширяются в удивлении, а потом сразу сужаются.  
– Ты? – он фыркнул. – Быстро же нашёл.  
– Ты такой известный, Хосен-кун, – Уцуро зашёл внутрь и прикрыл дверь за собой. – Это было легко.  
Хосен кинул джинсы на стул и развернулся к нему, ничуть не смущаясь наготы.  
– Чего надо?  
Уцуро пропустил его грубость мимо ушей.  
– Ты обещал вернуть долг. С процентами.  
Хосен заухмылялся:  
– А ты жадный.  
– Выплачиваю кредит за машину, видишь ли. Кстати, я поставил на тебя сегодня.  
– Значит, ты выиграл, и я тебе больше ничего не должен.  
– И ты ещё говоришь о жадно…  
Уцуро не успел договорить, как Хосен вдруг оказался рядом. Схватил за грудки, с силой впечатал в стену и навалился, придавив своим весом: огромный, тяжёлый, всё ещё разгорячённый после драки. Все инстинкты взвыли, требуя немедленно отшвырнуть его. Уцуро заставил себя расслабиться и задышал медленнее, размеренно вдыхая его запах, резкий, но не отталкивающий – заманчивый.  
– И раз я тебе ничего не должен, – прорычал Хосен, – то почему бы мне тебя не убить, а?  
Глубоко внутри что-то сжалось от этих слов, словно внутренности сдавили в кулаке, но Уцуро не подал виду.  
– Наверное, потому что это тебе не под силу, – он улыбнулся уголком рта.  
– Не под силу? – Хосен смерил его презрительным взглядом: – Мне?  
– И кому угодно. – Уцуро с силой обхватил его запястье, надавив на сухожилие, и заставил отвести руку. Это далось нелегко, но он сумел сохранить спокойное выражение лица. – Но я готов дать тебе шанс.  
Секунду Хосен смотрел на него с отчётливым недоумением, а потом вдруг расхохотался, запрокинув голову.  
– Ты не только шутник, но и добряк!  
Отсмеявшись, он шагнул назад и остановился, скрестив руки на груди, рассматривая Уцуро с беззастенчивым любопытством.  
– Всё-таки хочешь, чтобы тебя поимели?  
Уцуро вздохнул.  
– Что?  
– Я преподаю в колледже, – пояснил он с толикой усталости, – шутками про секс меня не пронять.  
Он ожидал, что Хосен разозлится, но тот лишь криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Ладно, не буду врать, я тоже не прочь с тобой смахнуться, и чтобы никто не мешал.  
– У тебя есть тихое место на примете?  
– Найдётся. Сейчас, только оденусь.  
Хосен вернулся к стулу, где так и валялась его одежда, взялся за джинсы и вдруг остановился:  
– Ну и, как тебя зовут?  
– Ты не знаешь?  
Уцуро стал одним из Выдающихся Зверей не так давно, но в своё время во всех СМИ только и разговоров было, что об этом: его фото не сходило с первых полос газет, его приглашали на шоу, интервью с ним транслировали в новостях – так что теперь его узнавали, даже когда он останавливал машину перед светофором… С другой стороны, Хосен не походил на того, кто читает газеты и смотрит новости. Уцуро это развеселило.  
– Скажу, если победишь меня.  
– Ха, так себе приз, – буркнул Хосен.  
Он отвернулся и начал одеваться, а Уцуро смотрел на его широкую спину с буграми мышц и пытался понять, насколько Хосен силён. Тот выигрывал далеко не каждый бой, но после сегодняшнего представления стало понятно, что это могло быть частью инсценировки, для поддержания интереса зрителей. Смог бы он победить Уцуро… убить его?  
«Сможет», шепнули над ухом. Вдоль спины пробежал холодок, все волоски на загривке встали дыбом, от этой абсолютной ледяной уверенности.  
Дыхание перехватило и пальцы затряслись – Уцуро не помнил, когда в последний раз настолько терял контроль над собой. Пришлось закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться. Хосен пока что не сделал ничего, чтобы придавать ему такое значение, он был всего лишь песчинкой на пути, и существовал, только пока находился в поле зрения, – стоит отвернуться, и он исчезнет.  
– Хей, – Хосен пощёлкал пальцами у него перед носом. – Это первый раз, когда кто-то засыпает в моём присутствии.  
Он уже оделся: джинсы, тяжёлые бутсы и дутая безрукавка, оставлявшая его мускулистые руки и грудь обнажёнными.  
– Задремал от скуки, – пояснил Уцуро. – Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как можно развлечься на Чёрном рынке.  
Хосен скривил губы в чём-то вроде мрачной усмешки.  
– Не сомневайся, развлечёшься как в последний раз. Идём.

Уже наступила ночь, но животных на улицах меньше не стало, наоборот – прибавилось. Уцуро накинул на голову капюшон плаща, и от Хосена это не укрылось.  
– Маскировка у тебя дрянная, надо сказать. Здоровенный тип в плаще с капюшоном, как какой-то Всадник Смерти, привлекает ещё больше внимания. Оделся бы в джинсы и куртку, повязал бандану, никто бы на тебя и внимания не обратил.  
Вся одежда Уцуро шилась на заказ и, разумеется, среди его вещей никогда не водилось джинсов и курток, но говорить об этом было бы излишне.  
– Мне всё равно, если меня узнают, просто не хочу, чтобы каждый второй тыкал пальцем.  
Хосен покосился с интересом.  
– А если твоим дружкам станет известно, где ты проводишь время?  
– Ничего не случится. Чёрный рынок легален, как ты знаешь, все граждане могут посещать местные заведения, не опасаясь, что нарушат закон… – Уцуро улыбнулся. – Вот подпольные бои под запретом, но даже если станет известно, что я был здесь… ничего не случится. Это не просочится в прессу, меня не накажут и не отстранят. Выдающиеся Звери – всё равно что божества для простого народа, в них верят, и на этой вере зиждется весь современный мир. Лучшие из лучших, избранные, они выше закона, их слово и есть закон, а всё, что они делают – справедливо. Пока я один из них, то могу творить всё, что угодно, и ничего не бояться. Правительство всегда скроет мои грехи, чтобы сохранить эту, такую выгодную для всех, веру.  
– Легко же ты выбалтываешь такое первому встречному, – сказал Хосен после паузы.  
– О, ничего страшного, – Уцуро подпустил в голос насмешку, – я всё равно собираюсь убить тебя.  
Они засмеялись, каждый – чему-то своему.  
Чёрный рынок вокруг жил своей жизнью: из заведений неслась громкая музыка, кого-то с шумом вышвырнули на улицу, кто-то громко распевал, отчаянно фальшивя. Хищники – самцы и самки – куда-то шли, толпились у входа в клубы, выясняли отношения прямо посреди тротуара. Иногда через толпу приходилось протискиваться, и Хосен шёл напролом, уверенный, что перед ним все должны расступаться. Все и расступались, а те немногие, кто начинал возмущаться, быстро сникали под его взглядом.  
Уцуро наблюдал, искренне развлекаясь. На Чёрном рынке он иногда бывал, когда требовалось нанять молчаливых профессионалов, но практически ничего здесь не знал. Сейчас ему пришло в голову, что это большое упущение.  
Они прошли по оживлённой улице, где в каждом здании располагался бар, клуб или казино, потом свернули в неприметный переулок и оказались среди жилых домов. Уцуро знал, что только в части из них действительно живут, а часть служит лишь прикрытием для чего-то гораздо более опасного, чем бои без правил: выращивание травоядных на убой, торговля живым товаром, наркотики, подпольная фармацевтика. Это место было настоящей червоточиной, которую правительство обнесло карантинной зоной, да так и оставило, не в силах вычистить раз и навсегда. Да и зачем, если Чёрный рынок приносил прибыль? Уцуро удалось собрать компромат на многих министров, которые имели отношение к самым грязным способам добывания денег. Эта информация, любовно собранная, тщательно спрятанная, могла бы стать настоящей бомбой, но время для взрыва ещё не пришло.  
Он понял, что отвлёкся на свои невесёлые мысли, когда Хосен грубо дёрнул его за локоть.  
– Сюда.  
Вслед за ним Уцуро свернул в простенок между двумя домами, такой узкий, что пришлось развернуться боком, и через десяток шагов вышел на большое и свободное, как ему в первый момент показалось, пространство.  
– Пришли, – объявил Хосен.  
На расчищенной площадке стоял восьмиэтажный каменный дом: просто бетонная коробка с пустыми провалами окон. Территория вокруг была огорожена покосившейся оградой.  
– Давно забросили, – пояснил Хосен, – охраны нет, бездомных – тоже. У этого места дурная репутация.  
– Призраки?  
– Разборки банд. Никто не хочет стать случайным свидетелем или случайной жертвой.  
Легко преодолев ограду, они прошли через главный ход – доски, закрывавшие его когда-то, были выломаны. Стоило оказаться внутри, как Хосен развернулся и принял боевую стойку.  
– Начнём?  
– Подожди, – сказал Уцуро, оглядываясь, – дай мне пять минут.  
– Это ещё зачем?  
– Ты хорошо знаешь это место, как я понимаю, мы в неравном положении.  
Хосен скривился, но спорить не стал.  
– Давай быстрее.  
Не слушая, Уцуро обошёл холл: пустое помещение где-то на двадцать квадратных метров. Мебели не было, но были сваленные кучами тут и там мешки со строительным мусором. В два больших окна заглядывала луна, прекрасно всё освещая. Лестница наверх располагалась у стены, а рядом зиял чернотой проём лифта. Уцуро подошёл и посмотрел в шахту, вниз и вверх, но ничего не смог разглядеть в густой непроницаемой тени.  
– Ну? – поторопил Хосен.  
Уцуро снял плащ, оставшись в брюках свободного кроя и кашемировом свитере с укороченными рукавами.  
– Зачем так вырядился? Хочешь умереть красивым?  
По мнению Уцуро, этот наряд, вместе с туфлями из мягкой кожи, был идеален для драк.  
– Считаешь меня красивым? Я польщён.  
Он свернул плащ внутренней стороной наружу, положил на самый чистый с виду мешок и повернулся к Хосену.  
– Я готов.  
Он ещё не договорил, как Хосен атаковал. Уцуро ждал этого и успел уклониться. Кулак рассёк воздух над головой, а он пригнулся и ударил в солнечное сплетение, но нарвался на блок – Хосен тоже этого ждал. Они закружили по комнате, обмениваясь быстрыми ударами, блокируя, уклоняясь, – это было не всерьёз, так, раскачка перед настоящим боём. Уцуро крутанулся вокруг себя и впечатал ногу Хосену в живот, тот согнулся пополам, но успел ухватить за лодыжку и резко дёрнуть. Сохранить равновесие было невозможно, Уцуро и не пытался. Он позволил себя упасть, оттолкнулся руками от пола и пнул Хосена обеими ногами. Кувыркнулся через голову, выпрямился и – едва успел отпрыгнуть, спасаясь от хука в челюсть. Хосен двигался слишком быстро, Уцуро этого не ожидал и оказался в уязвимой позиции: атаковать не получалось, только защищаться. Он попятился, отступая шаг за шагом, и Хосен торжествующе оскалился. Он всё ещё ухмылялся, когда Уцуро схватил один из мешков с пола и швырнул ему в лицо.  
Хосен взревел и располосовал мешок на части. Извёстка, куски штукатурки и дерева брызнули в разные стороны, густая белая пыль повисла в воздухе, и пока Хосен мотал головой, силясь что-то сквозь неё разглядеть, Уцуро схватил второй мешок и приложил его поперёк торса. Хосен отшатнулся, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, но сумел удержать равновесие.  
– Грязно дерёшься, – он пригнулся, разглядывая Уцуро с каким-то новым чувством. – В прямом смысле грязно.  
– И это говорит чемпион боёв без правил? – Уцуро поманил его к себе. – Продолжим?  
Хосен был не из тех, кому требуются понукания. Он рванул вперёд с такой скоростью, что пыльную взвесь разметало волной воздуха. Уцуро блокировал его удар обеими руками, двинул ему ногой, и они закружили на месте. Вот это уже было по-настоящему.  
Удары сыпались с такой скоростью, что Уцуро не мог продумывать движения и планировать тактику как обычно – стоило отвлечься, и он бы моментально проиграл. Ему ещё никогда не приходилось сражаться так: полностью отдавшись инстинктам, на пределе своих возможностей. Это завораживало.  
Они отбросили всё, кроме желания победить, налёт цивилизованности исчез, оставив только силу мышц и жажду крови. Они вцеплялись когтями, щёлкали зубами в миллиметре от горла противника. Какие там приёмы?! – не осталось ничего, кроме одного первобытного инстинкта выживания.  
Уцуро ударил, Хосен поймал кулак на ладонь и попытался выкрутить, Уцуро воспользовался моментом и сделал подсечку – удачно. Хосен пошатнулся, но его руки не отпустил, и они упали вместе. Уцуро со всего маху рухнул на спину, но тут же оттолкнулся локтями, не чувствуя боли. Оказаться снизу, значило проиграть – Хосен был тяжелее и просто не дал бы ему подняться. Они перекатились, раз, другой, пока не наткнулись на груду мешков, Уцуро оказался сверху и сразу вцепился в шею Хосена обеими руками.  
– А ты… любишь игры с дыханием…  
– Не больше, чем ты любишь шутки про секс.  
Уцуро надавил большими пальцами на кадык, это должно было причинить сильную боль, но Хосен продолжал скалиться. Его глаза сияли безумным весельем, и Уцуро подозревал, что сам выглядит не лучше.  
Хосен каким-то образом извернулся, пнул его коленом и сбросил с себя. Уцуро только и успел, что перекатиться, услышал грохот над ухом и сразу перекатился ещё раз. Вскочил и отпрыгнул за секунду до того, как Хосен обрушил оба кулака на то место, где он только что лежал. Они замерли на расстоянии пары метров, Хосен припал к полу, его глаза светились в темноте, и Уцуро пришло в голову, что будь здесь какой-нибудь травоядный, тот не смог бы их увидеть. Квадраты лунного света на полу остались далеко, они находились в густой тени, и даже для хищника Хосен превратился в огромный чёрный силуэт с сияющими алыми глазами. Воплощение смерти… нет, в этот момент он и был Смертью.  
– Ну? – рыкнул Хосен, его голос исказился, стал низким и раскатистым, от него мурашки пробегали по коже.  
Это помогло Уцуро прийти в себя: что бы он ни думал и ни чувствовал, он не мог этому поддаваться.  
– Прости, – сказал он вежливо, – но мне нужна передышка.  
И, развернувшись, бросился к лестнице.  
– Стой, трус! – взвыл Хосен.  
Он так удивился, что не сразу кинулся за ним.  
Уцуро взбежал на второй этаж, но тут было слишком пусто, и он поспешил дальше вверх.  
– Стоять! – голос Хосена отдавался эхом в лестничном пролёте.  
На третьем этаже Уцуро повезло: пол здесь был усеян строительным мусором, обломками кирпича и арматуры. Несколько длинных досок стояли, прислонённые к стене, Уцуро сшиб их ногой, и они полетели Хосену на голову. Тот отмахнулся, и тут же получил в лицо мешком.  
– Да чтоб тебя! Ты будешь драться или нет?  
– Конечно, – весело ответил Уцуро. – Поднимайся и продолжим.  
Хосен зарычал от злости, но в атаку не бросился – Уцуро этого и не ожидал, он ещё с показательного выступления на арене понял, что Хосен не так уж прост.  
– Или ты передумал драться? – Уцуро изобразил разочарование. – И кто тут трус?  
Хосен взревел: глупым он не был, зато был вспыльчивым.  
Уцуро сейчас находился в выигрышном положении: он стоял выше, а в узком пространстве лестницы широкие плечи и длинные руки Хосена из преимущества превратились в недостаток. Он не оставлял попыток порваться вверх, но каждый раз получал отпор и отпрыгивал.  
– Не держишь слово, Хосен-кун, – подзадорил Уцуро. – Обещал развлечь, а я того и гляди засну.  
Хосен не ответил, не зарычал, но взгляд светящихся глаза буравил, как прицел лазерной винтовки. Что-то внутри отзывалось на этот взгляд, поднималось вверх по позвоночнику и сдавливало горло клыками. Уцуро тяжело сглотнул.  
И в этот момент Хосен атаковал.  
Он оттолкнулся от ступеней, сразу руками и ногами, и его тяжёлоё длинное тело взмыло в воздух с неожиданной лёгкостью. Кажущейся лёгкостью: весь дом вздрогнул и застонал, когда он ударился ступнями о стену и уже с неё, сверху, обрушился на Уцуро.  
Отбить такой удар не стоило и мечтать. Уцуро отпрыгнул, успел мельком оценить полетевшую во все стороны каменную крошку, когда когти Хосена пропахали бетонный пол, и в тот же момент ему пришлось защищаться. Первый удар в голову он отбил локтем и чуть не взвыл от боли. От второго удара пришлось уклоняться. Хосен словно бы отпустил себя, он стал ещё быстрее, ещё сильнее – Уцуро дразнил его специально, чтобы разозлить, но это оказалось чересчур.  
В отсутствии окон, темнота была бы абсолютной, если бы не слабый отсвет с нижних этажей, и Уцуро не мог различать детали, как раньше, не мог увидеть ничего, кроме неотвратимо надвигавшейся тёмной фигуры заслонившей свет. Почти сразу стало ясно, что он проигрывает: справиться вот с этим не было и шанса. Уцуро уклонялся, пригибался, отскакивал, и пятился, пятился, постоянно отступая шаг за шагом.  
Так он дошёл до шахты лифта, когда что-то подвернулось под ноги. Можно было удержать равновесие, но Уцуро позволил себе упасть.  
Пространства для манёвра почти не оставалось. Он пнул Хосена под колено, перевернулся, опираясь на локти, подтянулся поближе к абсолютно чёрному прямоугольнику шахты, и успел сгрести кое-что с пола, когда Хосен его схватил. Уцуро вывернулся, ударил локтем, но его приложили спиной с такой силой, что дыхание прервалось, и вдавили в пол. Всё, он проиграл.  
– Ты проиграл! – рявкнул Хосен ему в лицо.  
Уцуро на пробу напряг мускулы, но… нет, он не мог вырваться. Хосен оседлал его бёдра, стиснув ноги коленями, и держал за руки над локтями, так сжимая, что мышцы ныли. Его вес вдавливал в пол, и Уцуро мог шевелить разве что головой и пальцами. Если бы Хосен сейчас вцепился ему в горло, он не смог бы защититься: полное безоговорочное поражение.  
Хосен наклонился ниже, так низко, что их лица оказались вплотную друг к другу.  
– Ну как, понравилось развлечение?  
Так близко, что его дыхание щекотало кожу. Горячее, быстрое, рваное, оно совершенно не напоминало ледяное дыхание смерти, к которому привык Уцуро.  
– Понравилось, – ответил он искренне. – Это было лучшее развлечение в моей жизни, спасибо. А теперь отпусти.  
Хосен засмеялся. Не как он хохотал обычно: во весь голос, откинув голову – а недобро и негромко.  
– Отпустить? По-твоему, у нас тут дружеский спарринг? – Он криво усмехнулся: – Это бой насмерть, и я – победил.  
Уцуро прикрыл глаза. Он остро чувствовал Хосена: его горячую тяжесть и каждую напряжённую мышцу, шумное дыхание и резкий запах, смешанный с запахами пота и пыли. Слышал гулкий стук его сердца. Сам Уцуро почти не дышал, его сердце билось едва-едва, внутри всё свело и скрутило огненным жгутом – не от страха, а от предвкушения.  
Хосен действительно мог убить его. От этой мысли голова кружилась и мускулы обмякали в жадной и сладкой покорности. Уцуро почуял эту силу ещё в то их ночное столкновение, как всегда безошибочно чуял отмеченных смертью, и захотел испытать его лично. Для этого он пришёл на подпольные бои, для этого вызвал Хосена на бой, для этого сражался в полную силу. И Хосен не только оправдал ожидания, а превзошёл их, он был не просто силён, он был воплощением самой Смерти. Хосен мог убить его прямо сейчас…  
Только неимоверным усилием воли Уцуро смог стряхнуть наваждение. Пришлось напомнить себе, что он не собирается умирать, ни прямо сейчас, ни в ближайшем будущем, что у него другие планы.  
– Собираешься меня убить?  
Вся его внутренняя борьба не заняла и минуты, Хосен всё ещё ухмылялся, думая, что испугал его. Уцуро посмотрел снизу вверх с нескрываемой насмешкой.  
– Ты хотел сначала отыметь кого-нибудь из Выдающихся Зверей в бою, а потом отодрать. Только не говори, что это было пустое хвастовство.  
– А? – Хосен выпрямился, недоумённо моргая. – Ты что…  
Он отреагировал именно так, как ожидалось. Его вес сместился, болезненная хватка ослабла буквально на мгновения, но Уцуро этого хватило: стоило Хосену дать слабину, как он вскинул обломок арматуры, который всё это время сжимал в руке, и воткнул ему в бок.  
Хосен отпрянул с коротким вскриком, инстинктивно потянулся зажать рану, и Уцуро наконец смог двигаться. Он упёрся руками Хосену в плечи, резко подтянул ноги и одним слитным движением толкнул его руками и коленями, вверх и через себя – точно в провал шахты лифта. Как и планировал с самого начала.  
Слышен был затихающий вдали вопль, потом гулкий удар – далеко, ниже трёх этажей, наверное, подвал здесь был глубоким. Уцуро полежал, отдуваясь, потом перевернулся на живот и дополз до края шахты. Встать сразу он не мог, все мышцы дрожали.  
В темноте не было видно ни пятнышка. Уцуро приставил ладони рупором ко рту и крикнул:  
– Хосен-куун! Ты не ушибся?  
Снизу раздались отборные ругательства, узкое пространство хорошо передавало звук.  
– Я бы помог тебе выбраться, но очень спешу – мне ещё нужно проверить эссе у третьего курса. Извини!  
Словарный запас у Хосена был весьма богатый. Уцуро послушал немного, улыбаясь, потом кое-как встал, опираясь о стену, как старик. Так же медленно спустился по лестнице. Чем больше он двигался, тем легче становилось, адреналин отпускал, и на первый этаж Уцуро спустился уже без поддержки. Он нашёл свой плащ, отряхнул от пыли и надел, потом постоял у лифта, прислушиваясь: снизу слышалось какое-то поскрёбывание, тихое, но размеренное и уверенное. Уцуро решил, что лучше здесь не задерживаться.  
Снаружи было тихо и пустынно, после тёмного помещения свет луны казался необычно ярким. Он остановился на пороге и с удовольствием вдохнул воняющий пылью и грязью воздух. У него уже очень давно не было настолько хорошего настроения.


	4. ***

– Добрый день, Уцуро-сама! Как доехали?  
– Пробки, – лаконично ответил Уцуро, выбираясь из машины. Для его роста этот представительский седан был низковат. – Простите, что заставил ждать.  
– Ах нет-нет, вы приехали как раз вовремя.   
Директор интерната, неприятного вида аист, подмигнул:  
– Сразу видно, что вы преподаватель.  
Он засмеялся собственной шутке, его свита услужливо захихикала, и Уцуро был вынужден тоже улыбнуться.  
Директор, со своими угодливыми манерами и фальшивой, намертво приклеенной улыбкой, ему сразу не понравился и вызвал подозрения. Уцуро знал, что ему полагается делать: проверить заранее подготовленные благодаря связям в Министерстве бумаги, осмотреть вымытые к его приходу помещения, побеседовать с тщательно отобранными учениками, после чего вынести положительный вердикт, чтобы интернат продолжил получать государственное обеспечение в полном объёме. По крайней мере, так работал его предшественник. Уцуро стал куратором всего три месяца назад, и за это время добился министерской проверки для пяти интернатов. Это было ровно на пять больше, чем у его предшественника за десять лет. Знал ли об этом директор? Наверняка – у таких субъектов всегда хорошие связи.   
– Это большая честь, познакомиться с вами – нечасто удаётся лично встретить кого-то из Выдающихся Зверей. Дети будут в восторге…  
Голос директора отдалился и пропал, мельтешение солнечных пятен померкло, весь мир выцвел – Уцуро замер, почувствовав присутствие за спиной. Холодная ладонь легла на плечо и подтолкнула, заставив повернуться лицом к зданию интерната. Взгляд упёрся в глухую стену без окон, но бесплотные пальцы скользнули вдоль шеи и надавили на подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. Уцуро не сопротивлялся, не пытался искать сам, просто подчиняясь, как марионетка. Сейчас он был всего лишь орудием, которое должно послушно ждать, пока его направят.   
Повинуясь чужой воле, он задрал голову кверху, сощурился от солнечного света и увидел – тонкую тёмную фигурку на краю крыши.   
Кто-нибудь другой на его месте решил бы что-то это ничего значит. Мало ли кто мог находиться на крыше: работник, проверяющий вентиляцию, непослушный ученик, сбежавший покурить. Кто-нибудь другой ждал бы до последнего, потому что нам свойственно всегда искать самые простые и безобидные объяснения. Но Уцуро знал, что сила, избравшая его своим орудием, никогда не ошибается, и не сомневался.   
Через секунду фигурка на краю крыши покачнулась и сорвалась вниз, но к этому времени Уцуро уже начал действовать. Он уронил дипломат и перескочил через машину – приземлился на все четыре, сразу оттолкнулся от асфальта и прыгнул так далеко, как только мог, вытянув руки перед собой. Он не мог видеть, что происходит вокруг, не знал, успевает или нет, просто положился на свои способности и на удачу. И ему повезло.   
Что-то тяжёлое ударилось о вытянутые руки с такой силой, что мышцы пронзило болью до плеч; первым порывом было отшвырнуть от себя, но Уцуро стиснул зубы и прижал это к себе. Он кувыркнулся через плечо, гася инерцию, и растянулся на асфальте, опираясь на локти… Что-то лежало в руках: маленькое, тёплое, живое, хвала небесам, живое. Уцуро выдохнул сквозь зубы и выпрямился.   
– Ну и что тут у нас?  
В его руках скорчился мальчишка лет двенадцати – растрёпанный худенький воронёнок в слишком большой для него форме интерната.   
– Ты знаешь, что получишь лицензию на полёты, только после совершеннолетия? – спросил Уцуро строго. – А до тех пор летать самостоятельно слишком опасно.  
Мальчик поднял на него глаза, и столько в них было обречённой глухой тоски, что слова замерли на языке.   
– Я не пытался летать, – вот и всё, что он успел сказать.  
– Оборо! Что ты опять устроил?!  
К ним подбежал запыхавшийся директор, за которым торопились его помощники. Мальчик, как заметил Уцуро, при звуках его голоса весь съёжился.   
– Уцуро-сама, простите, что вам пришлось… Оборо, немедленно объяснись!   
– «Опять»? – спросил Уцуро.  
Директор моргнул и весь сразу переменился – его тон снова стал угождающим, а только что искривлённые злобой губы растянулись в приятнейшей улыбке.   
– Ах, он у нас такой хулиган, такой хулиган. Мы все педагогические методы перепробовали, психолог с ним беседовал, но без толку. Этот ребёнок – будущий преступник, помяните моё слово.   
Мальчишка так низко опустил голову, что была видна только макушка с волнистыми, покрытыми пылью волосами, и молчал.  
– Ответь что-нибудь, Оборо! Ты хоть представляешь, какое тебя ждёт наказание?..  
– В данный момент, – перебил Уцуро, – его ждёт лазарет. Ребёнок очевидно в шоке, его должен осмотреть врач.  
– Конечно, – забормотал директор, – конечно, вы правы. Но, Уцуро-сама, то, что вы сделали, это было потрясающе…   
Собравшиеся вокруг зеваки заохали на все лады:  
– Настоящий подвиг!..  
– Так быстро…  
– Вот что значит – Выдающиеся Звери…  
Уцуро не слушал, разглядывая ребёнка в своих руках – Оборо обхватил себя руками и скорчился, словно хотел уменьшиться и исчезнуть из этого мира, исчезнуть навсегда.

На первый взгляд с интернатом всё было в порядке, и на второй – тоже. Чисто вымытые помещения, скудно обставленные, но просторные комнаты учеников, компьютерный зал, библиотека, аккуратный сад. Дети, бегавшие по коридорам, выглядели довольными жизнью, и с бумагами тоже всё было в порядке. Уцуро проверил деятельность интерната по пятидесяти пунктам из министерского списка, но не нашёл, к чему придраться, и не сомневался, что оставшиеся восемьдесят пунктов ситуацию не изменят. Тем не менее, он был абсолютно уверен, что директор что-то скрывает – те, у кого совесть чиста, так себя не ведут. Но как его расколоть?  
Уцуро задумчиво постучал когтем по бумаге. Можно сделать вид, что нашёл серьёзное нарушение, чтобы директор попытался дать взятку, но тогда настоящая причина так и останется неизвестной… Подумав немного, Уцуро решительно отодвинул стопку методических пособий, которые проверял на соответствие шаблону, и подтянул к себе личное дело Оборо.  
Информацию о воронёнке он запросил сразу, но не успел просмотреть, и это засело в сознании, как заноза. Уцуро не любил откладывать дела на потом.   
С первой же страницы он понял, что наткнулся на нечто интересное. Вся семья Оборо, родители и старшие сиблинги, погибла, когда тому было пять лет – ужасная автокатастрофа. Оборо остался жив потому, что заболел и остался дома. Достаточно ли этого для ребёнка, чтобы чувствовать вину? – Уцуро вспомнил себя в этом возрасте и решил, что более чем.   
Дальше жизнь Оборо складывалась не лучшим образом: три года назад скоропостижно скончался его дед, а вскоре у его бабушки диагностировали старческое слабоумие. Старушку забрали в дом престарелых животных, и с тех пор Оборо кочевал по семьям дальних родственников. Нигде он не мог прижиться и вскоре был официально передан на попечение государства. В интернате он жил меньше года, но его личное дело было чрезмерно пухлым, и Уцуро вскоре понял – почему. Сплошные наказания и выговоры за порчу имущества, драки и непослушание, сочетались с регулярным пребыванием в лазарете. Причиной госпитализации каждый раз указывали несчастный случай, но Уцуро подозревал, что все эти «случаи» были такими как сегодня – явной попыткой самоубийства.   
Почему настолько сложного и склонного к суициду подростка лечили силами местного психолога? По всем правилам, уже после второго случая его дело должны были передать в другие инстанции. Уцуро почувствовал разгорающийся азарт. Что-то крылось здесь, директор что-то замалчивал, и ключом к его тайнам был этот воронёнок.   
– Я выйду ненадолго, – сказал Уцуро пожилой зебре-методисту, которая помогала ему с бумагами. – Вы пока подготовьте учебные планы за прошлый год, я проверю, когда вернусь.   
Где находится лазарет, он спрашивать не стал – все учебные заведения были спланированы одинаково. 

Оборо, сгорбившись, сидел на краю кровати. Его переодели в больничную одежду, но он всё равно натянул поверх свой безразмерный свитер. В нём он выглядел младше – не знай Уцуро, решил бы, что ему лет десять.   
Он постучал в приоткрытую дверь. Оборо заметно вздрогнул, но не обернулся.  
– Можно войти?  
Вот теперь он оглянулся – на лице отчётливо читалось удивление. Значит, ожидал увидеть кого-то другого. Директора?  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил Уцуро, закрывая за собой дверь. – Не ушибся?  
Оборо молчал, только смотрел. Он был бы милым ребёнком, если бы не излишняя худоба и ещё что-то, читавшееся в каждом движении – скрытое напряжение и страх. Так выглядят дети, которых бьют.  
Двигаясь с нарочитой медлительностью, чтобы не испугать, Уцуро взял стул, поставил перед кроватью и сел напротив Оборо.   
– Наверное, скучно торчать в лазарете. Медсестра сказала, что физически ты в порядке, так что тебя скоро отпустят. Сможешь вернуться к друзьям.  
Оборо опустил голову, разглядывая свои руки, скрытые свитером до кончиков пальцев. Кажется, эта перспектива его не обрадовала.   
– Может быть, расскажешь, почему решил полетать?  
Он упрямо молчал, но Уцуро это не смутило.  
– Знаешь, я всегда завидовал птицам – летать, это так здорово. Понимаю, почему ты не смог дождаться экзамена, до него ещё долго, а летать хочется прямо сейчас. Но на твоём месте я бы выбрал крышу пониже…  
– Не хотел я летать! – возмутился Оборо.   
Он наконец посмотрел прямо, и Уцуро внутренне улыбнулся.  
– Правда? Но почему тогда ты спрыгнул с крыши? Если бы не я, ты мог разбиться насмерть.  
– Я и хотел разбиться насмерть! – выпалил Оборо.   
Потом сообразил, что выдал себя, и втянул голову в плечи. Уцуро вздохнул:  
– Сколько тебе лет, Оборо-кун?  
Тот нервно подёргал рукава свитера, помолчал, но всё же ответил:  
– Двенадцать. – И тут же добавил: – С половиной.   
Из-за того, что Оборо дёргал за рукава, воротник свитера натянулся, обнажив острые ключицы и часть тёмно-красного пятна под ними. А по словам медсестры Оборо не получил никаких повреждений – «ни царапинки», так она выразилась. Интересно.  
– Это очень печально, – медленно начал Уцуро, – когда кто-то, кому всего двенадцать – с половиной – хочет умереть. Что у тебя случилось? Поссорился с одноклассниками?  
Он знал, что причина не в этом.  
– Вам не понять, – буркнул Оборо.   
– Ну почему же, я всё хорошо понимаю. – Уцуро наклонился вперёд, опёршись локтями на колени. – Ребёнком, помладше тебя, я тоже пытался покончить с собой.  
Оборо покосился с недоверием, а он продолжил:   
– Потому что мои родители умерли, принеся себя в жертву. Ради меня.  
Это сработало: Оборо вскинулся, уставился круглыми глазами. Уцуро сделал вид, что ничего не замечает.  
– Я винил себя в их смерти и мечтал умереть, лишь бы только они были живы.   
– Ещё скажите, что они умерли в автокатастрофе, – пробурчал Оборо.   
Сообразительный птенчик. Уцуро внутренне улыбнулся, но сохранил серьёзный и печальный вид.  
– Нет, что ты. Они были преступниками, и их казнили.  
Оборо выглядел сбитым с толку, чего он и добивался.  
– Они убивали, чтобы прокормить меня, – пояснил Уцуро. – Думаю, они знали, что рано или поздно их поймают, поэтому и считаю, что они сознательно пожертвовали собой ради моего спасения. – Оборо смотрел с сомнением, но и с надеждой, и он продолжил: – Поэтому, как и ты, я хотел умереть – думал о самоубийстве днями и ночами… Хочешь знать, почему я до сих пор жив?  
Оборо кивнул.  
– Потому что, – Уцуро доверительно понизил голос, – если бы я умер, их жертва и смерть стали бы напрасными. Поэтому я решил жить – ради них.   
Это оказалось ошибкой – слабый свет в глазах Оборо померк, и он снова замкнулся в себе.  
– Это не про меня. Никто для меня ничем не жертвовал, и жить мне не для кого, – он опустил голову, бездумно теребя рукава.   
Уцуро задумчиво смотрел на его макушку – волосы оказались не пыльными, просто такой цвет – и думал, как дальше вести разговор.   
– Зря стараетесь. Я всё равно покончу с… этим, – сказал Оборо. Голос звучал тихо, но твёрдо, с нехорошей мрачной уверенностью.   
– Ну нет, даже не думай.  
Он посмотрел исподлобья.   
– Почему?  
Уцуро улыбнулся:  
– Потому что я спас тебе жизнь, и ты теперь у меня в долгу.  
Оборо заморгал в смешной растерянности.  
– Я вас не просил!  
– Вот, смотри-ка.  
Уцуро расстегнул и закатал рукав рубашки, показав свежий продольный кровоподтёк на предплечье. Оборо уставился в тихом ужасе.  
– Это из-за меня?  
– Я сильно рисковал, спасая тебя. Если бы ты свалился не на руки, а на голову, то сломал бы мне шею.  
– Тогда зачем вы это сделали?  
Правильный вопрос, на который у Уцуро был готов ответ.  
– Потому что это мой долг – спасать тех, кого Она наметила в жертвы.  
– Кто? – спросил Оборо шёпотом.  
– Ты знаешь, кто – Смерть.  
Уцуро откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел в потолок.   
– В детстве я только и думал, что о смерти. Однажды набрался храбрости и покончил с собой – как и ты, всё сделал неправильно, и меня спасли, но я успел побывать там. На том свете.  
Глаза Оборо стали круглыми, как у совёнка.  
– И с тех пор, – продолжил Уцуро задумчиво, – всё изменилось. Я стал чувствовать Её всякий раз, как она появлялась рядом – можешь считать это моей суперспособностью.  
– Вы можете её видеть?  
– Почти.  
– И… – Оборо облизал губы, – как это?  
– Становится очень холодно… из мира исчезают все краски. Я не вижу Её, но могу почувствовать, где Она, куда направляется, и следую за Ней.   
– Это страшно?   
Уцуро криво улыбнулся.   
– В первые несколько раз было очень страшно, потом я привык. Намного страшнее не успеть.   
Оборо смотрел с наивным, чисто детским восторгом. Ему даже в голову не пришло усомниться – и правильно, потому что Уцуро говорил чистую правду, разве что слегка приукрашенную. Он спасал не всех. Многие были помечены смертью: им грозили болезни, старость, несчастные случаи – Уцуро их игнорировал. Многим, кого можно было спасти, он позволил умереть, как своему дяде, слишком свободно и неумело распоряжавшемуся чужими деньгами. Уцуро знал, что вертолёт разобьётся, но никому не сказал, позволив погибнуть не только дяде, но и всем, кто был на борту – небольшая цена за то, чтобы наконец получить доступ к деньгам своей семьи.   
Уцуро не считал нужным использовать свою способность во благо и нередко сам приносил смерть тем, кто ещё мог бы жить и жить. Но детей он спасал всегда, и ничего больше Оборо знать не следовало.   
– Конечно, я не могу быть в сотне мест одновременно, и спасаю только тех, кто находится поблизости, но, – он поднял палец кверху, – у меня большой опыт. И знаешь, что?  
– Что?  
Уцуро наклонился вперёд и легонько ткнул Оборо пальцем в лоб:  
– Рядом с тобой Её больше нет. Она признала поражение и оставила тебя в покое, а это значит, что, как ни пытайся, ты не сумеешь покончить с собой. Ты теперь принадлежишь жизни.  
Оборо только глазами хлопал, наконец-то став похожим на обычного ребёнка.   
– А твоя жизнь, – продолжил Уцуро с серьёзным видом, – принадлежит мне, до тех пор, пока ты не вернёшь должок.  
– Что? – Оборо выглядел, как игрок, вдруг осознавший, что проиграл все деньги, имущество и даже одежду. – Как это… подождите!  
– Долг жизни такая вещь, – сурово отрезал Уцуро. – От него нельзя отказаться.  
Оборо насупился.  
– И как я смогу его вернуть, если всё время буду торчать в интернате?   
– Справедливое замечание. Придётся тебя отсюда забрать.   
Он вздрогнул.  
– Забрать? Вы… вы можете забрать меня отсюда?  
На самом деле, Уцуро не мог. Чтобы перевести несовершеннолетнего из одного учебного заведения в другое, требовалось оформить огромное количество бумаг и пройти через огромное количество инстанций. Разбирательства заняли бы несколько месяцев. Но Уцуро не хотел рисковать тем хрупким доверием, которого сумел добиться.   
– Конечно, могу. Директор будет против, поэтому придётся тебя похитить, – он подмигнул. – Для начала отправишься в городскую больницу и побудешь там немного, пока я найду подходящее место для тебя.  
Оборо выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку. Уцуро подумал, стоит ли надавить на него сейчас, но не решился – одно неверное слово могло всё испортить.   
– Давай договоримся, что пока не вернёшь мне долг, не будешь пытаться умереть.  
Он протянул руку. Оборо уставился на его загнутый мизинец.  
– Вы издеваетесь?  
– Ничего подобного.  
– Это клятва на мизинцах.  
– Самая надёжная клятва в мире. Никто не может её нарушить.  
Оборо посмотрел с сомнением, но всё же обхватил его мизинец своим. Рукав свитера немного сполз, и Уцуро заметил подживающие синяки на запястье. Как и ожидалось.   
К чёрту формальности, решил он про себя. Его связей, денег и авторитета Выдающихся Зверей хватит, чтобы оформить перевод Оборо за неделю. Не в другой интернат, а в частную школу – у него была одна на примете, и тамошний директор кое-что ему задолжал.   
– Если я солгу, то проглочу тысячу иголок, – сказал Уцуро нараспев. – Ну, Оборо-кун, твоя очередь.  
Оборо молчал, низко опустив голову.  
– Оборо-кун?  
Его плечи задрожали. Он давил в себе рыдания, только вздрагивал всем телом.  
– Я… я не солгу…  
Уцуро засомневался, стоит ли его обнять, но решил, что это будет слишком. Он вовсе не хотел становиться отцовской фигурой для этого ребёнка, ему требовалось только его доверие, чтобы выяснить правду про директора интерната.   
– Если вы заберёте меня отсюда… – Оборо вдруг вскинул голову, его глаза воспалённо блестели, но он не плакал, – то я всегда буду вам служить, клянусь. И обязательно спасу вам жизнь!  
Какое смелое обещание, подумал Уцуро снисходительно. Оборо смотрел так открыто и доверчиво, от внутреннего напряжения его била мелкая дрожь. Следовало ответить, но как? – Уцуро понятия не имел.  
В конце концов, он просто потрепал Оборо по волосам, и судя по тому, как тот сразу обмяк и расслабился, это было самым правильным ответом.


	5. ***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: упоминается жестокое обращение с детьми.

День клонился к вечеру, а работы меньше не становилось. Вчера Уцуро занимался проблемой Оборо и теперь спешно навёрстывал упущенное. Уже стало ясно, что придётся остаться допоздна, и такой режим, как он подозревал, продлится до конца месяца. Уцуро знал, что берёт на себя слишком много, но в этом году он баллотировался на пост директора, а кураторство, как и должность Выдающегося Зверя, прибавляли ему очков. Ещё больше очков прибавляли свои ставленники в Учёном совете, но оставалась одна серьёзная проблема – по традиции директорами становились после пятидесяти лет. Уцуро собирался разрушить эту традицию, как и многие другие.   
– А для этого придётся потрудиться, – пробормотал он, подписывая запрос о приостановке деятельности интерната.  
Врачи составили заключение о состоянии Оборо: ребёнка жестоко и методично избивали на протяжении долгого времени. Те следы на запястьях, которые Уцуро принял за синяки, были от верёвок: Оборо связывали, чтобы высечь – на его спине живого места не осталось от свежих и старых шрамов. Всё руководство интерната уже арестовали, директор молчал, но несколько работников сознались в планомерном избиении детей – «воспитательные работы», так они это называли. Порка, унижения, оставление без еды за малейшую провинность большинством учеников воспринимались как часть жизни, но Оборо был новеньким и взбунтовался, поэтому его наказывали чаще и с большей жестокостью. Два дня назад он отказался петь гимн интерната вместе со всеми, за что был выпорот и на сутки заперт в карцере. «Он же хищник, – сказала медсестра, – они не понимают по-хорошему».  
Надо было готовиться к лекции, а Уцуро уже в третий раз просматривал признания арестованных. Медсестра была ланью, травоядной, как и всё руководство интерната, а ученики, которых наказывали чаще всего, были хищниками – занимательное совпадение, о котором вряд ли расскажут в новостях.   
Если верить правительству и СМИ, то никакого разделения на виды в их обществе уже не существовало, все жили в мире и гармонии. Но среди безмозглой толпы, верившей в эти сказки, стало на одного ребёнка меньше, и Уцуро считал это достижением. Он всегда спасал детей, если мог – в детях, которые не отвечали за преступления предков, чей разум пока ещё оставался чистым листом, было будущее. То будущее, которое Уцуро собирался создать.   
Звонок селектора вывел его из задумчивости.  
– Уцуро-сан, – это был Хицуги, секретарь, – вам звонят по городской линии.  
– Я занят.  
– Я так и сказал, но он… очень настойчив. Перезванивает каждую минуту.  
– Кто? – спросил Уцуро, а под рёбрами уже скреблось предвкушение.  
– Он не представился. Довольно грубый субъект, если хотите знать моё мнение. Может быть, переключить его на охрану?  
– Соедините, я с ним поговорю.  
Уцуро знал, кто звонит, но сердце всё равно забилось быстрее, когда он услышал грубое:  
– Ну привет, Большая Шишка.  
– Хосен-кун, ты наконец выбрался из подвала?  
Хосен тихо зарычал. Уцуро откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза и слушал с улыбкой.  
– Да уж, обошёлся без твоей помощи.  
– Я же извинился.   
– Одними извинениями не отделаешься. Как насчёт встретиться сегодня?  
– Мечтаешь о реванше?  
– Милостиво готов дать тебе шанс отыграться. Или ты забыл, кто победил?  
– Я точно помню, кто в итоге оказался в подвале.   
Хосен презрительно фыркнул. Уцуро стало интересно, получает ли он такое же удовольствие от их пикировки.   
– Давай встретимся и освежим воспоминания.   
– Сейчас я не могу, – сказал Уцуро с сожалением, – у меня пары до вечера.  
– Мне явиться и вытащить тебя из твоей норы, Уцуро?  
– Отменить пары тебе не под силу, увы. Но я рад, что ты наконец почитал газеты и узнал, как меня зовут.  
Пришлось отодвинуть трубку от уха – Хосен смеялся слишком громко.  
– Цену себе набиваешь. Ладно, встретимся вечером, наберёшь меня, как освободишься. И оденься попроще.   
С этим он отключился в великолепной уверенности, что до вечера Уцуро сможет выяснить его номер.

Уцуро стоял под навесом кафе и от нечего делать пролистывал органайзер в смартфоне, размышляя, как выкроить время, чтобы навестить Оборо в больнице, когда поблизости резко засигналили. Он поднял голову и увидел Хосена.  
Тот восседал на мотоцикле, огромном, себе под стать. Угольно-чёрный, лоснящийся, сверкающим хромом зверь смотрелся впечатляюще, как и сам Хосен – весь в чёрном, в кожаной куртке на голое тело, небрежно поставивший ногу на землю. Уцуро залюбовался.   
А вот Хосен выглядел недовольным.  
– Я же просил одеться попроще.   
Уцуро надел чёрные брюки, рубашку с коротким рукавом, бежевый блейзер и мокасины. По его мнению, проще было некуда.   
– Могу надеть солнечные очки.  
– Я сказал проще, а не пафоснее!  
– Будем считать, что я хочу умереть красивым.   
Хосен окинул его оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног, но ничего не сказал, кроме:  
– Садись.  
Он предлагал сесть на мотоцикл позади него? Уцуро замаскировал удивление смехом.  
– Поедем в кино, а потом в пиццерию?  
Вместо ответа он получил ленивую улыбку:  
– Узнаешь, если не струсишь.   
Уцуро с сомнением оглядел мотоцикл.  
– Пока что меня больше пугает поездка без шлема.  
– Не бойся, крошка, я хорошо вожу, и ты не упадёшь.  
– Я упаду только вместе с тобой.   
Уцуро обошёл мотоцикл, опёрся о плечо Хосена и перекинул ногу через высокое, упруго спружинившее под ним сиденье. Даже с его ростом, подошвы туфель едва доставали до земли.   
– Упоры видишь? – ставь ноги на них, – скомандовал Хосен. – Держись за меня, а когда будем поворачивать, наклоняйся в ту же сторону, что и я.   
Уцуро сделал всё, как он сказал, и понял, что поза получилась довольно интимная: его колени плотно обхватили бёдра Хосена, ладони лежали на его боках, и между их телами осталось совсем немного места – стоило чуть подвинуться, чтобы прижаться вплотную.   
– Ездил когда-нибудь на мотоцикле? – спросил Хосен, надевая шлем – хищно вытянутый, полностью чёрный, без узора.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда наслаждайся.   
Мотор зарычал, низко и угрожающе, Хосен оттолкнулся ногой от земли. Уцуро только и успел, что крепче схватиться за него. Мотоцикл двинулся с места, почти сразу набрав скорость, и ловко вклинился в дорожный поток перед носом у затормозившего пикапа.  
Хосен умело лавировал между машинами, обходя их играючи, и постоянно прибавлял скорость. Уцуро чувствовал, как огромный мотоцикл прижимает к земле, как мотор ревёт всё громче и раскатистее – они явно превышали городское ограничение скорости. Объясняться с полицией из-за такой ерунды ему совсем не улыбалось.  
Ветер свистел так, что уши закладывало, и Уцуро никак не мог расслабиться. Постоянно казалось, что он недостаточно надёжно держится и вот-вот упадёт. Он прижался плотнее к Хосену и обхватил его крепче – ладони скользнули под хлопающую на ветру куртку и легли на голое тело, пальцы зарылись в густую шерсть. В другое время Уцуро бы это понравилось.   
Хосен вильнул перед носом у грузовика и свернул на другую улицу, заложив такой крутой вираж, что мотоцикл почти лёг на землю. Сердце замерло и дыхание перехватило, казалось, они вот-вот зацепят асфальт, но Хосен выровнял всю эту грузную громаду железа с небрежной лёгкостью. Он сидел так прямо, словно сопротивления воздуха не существовало, его руки в перчатках спокойно лежали на руле, волна ветра разбивалась о него и расходилась надвое, безобидно обтекая мотоцикл со всех сторон. Сзади завизжала полицейская сирена – Хосен не соизволил повернуть голову, и патрульные вскоре остались за спиной, вой сирены ослаб и бессильно затих.  
Уцуро засмеялся. Машины, дома, прохожие проносились мимо на такой скорости, что он не успевал их замечать, фонари слились в одну непрерывную линию, неоновые вывески и пятна рекламных щитов превратились в месиво ярких огней. За свистом ветра и рёвом мотора не было слышно больше ничего, а они летели над дорогой, не касаясь её, не подчиняясь законам этого мира, и никто не мог их остановить. Уцуро закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь незабываемым и давно позабытым ощущением свободы.   
К его разочарованию поездка закончилась слишком быстро. Только он начал получать удовольствие, как Хосен сбросил скорость и свернул на более узкую улицу. Проехав немного, он прижался к обочине и заглушил мотор.   
– Ну, – его голос звучал гулко из недр шлема, – как ощущения?   
– Подумываю купить мотоцикл, – медленно сказал Уцуро.  
Ему требовалось время, чтобы вернуться обратно в этот мир, где действовали законы гравитации и другие, более несправедливые, законы.   
Хосен снял шлем и окинул его насмешливым взглядом через плечо.  
– Будешь ездить с водителем?  
Уцуро попробовал привести в порядок растрепавшуюся чёлку, но бросил это занятие.  
– Могу тебя нанять. Нужна работа?  
Хосен захохотал. А ведь Уцуро почти не шутил – ему действительно хотелось прокатиться на мотоцикле ещё хотя бы раз. Интересно, сможет ли он снова пережить то потрясающее ощущение полёта сквозь реальность, или для этого надо, чтобы за рулём сидел… кто-то другой.  
– Слезай уже,– буркнул этот «другой», – приехали.  
Только теперь Уцуро огляделся.   
Приподнятое настроение и беззаботные мысли моментально развеялись, когда он понял, где находится.  
– Ты привёз меня в «Ёшивару».  
– Клуб не хуже прочих.  
Уцуро мельком взглянул на Хосена, и снова перевёл взгляд на мигающую вывеску. Его посетило плохое предчувствие. 

В клубе было оживлённо: на сцене извивалась танцовщица, перед ней собралась кучка хищников, радостно улюлюкавших, каждый раз, как она избавлялась от очередного предмета одежды, за столиками тоже сидели посетители. Хосен уверенно прошёл в дальнюю часть зала, к единственному свободному столику, находившемуся на возвышении. Вместо стульев тут был угловой диван, Хосен вольготно на нём раскинулся и подозвал официантку.  
– Два пи… – он запнулся. – Ты пьёшь пиво?  
– Только качественное.  
– Слышала? Две бутылки качественного пива.   
Официантка – стройная пума – фыркнула и отвернулась, вильнув бёдрами, которым позавидовала бы любая танцовщица, но Хосен не посмотрел ей вслед. Он достал из внутреннего кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  
– Куришь?  
– Под настроение. И не сигареты.  
– А что тогда?  
– Кисэру, разумеется, – рассеянно отозвался Уцуро. Ему совсем не нравилось сидеть спиной к залу, ему всё здесь не нравилось. – И только определённый вид кидзами.  
– Ишь ты, – пробормотал Хосен.  
Он понятия не имел, что такое кидзами, это было видно. Уцуро подумал, что мог бы научить его этому и многому другому, привить вкус к жизни, немного обтесать острые грани, чтобы из алмаза получился самый яркий бриллиант. Эта во всех смыслах приятная мысль не задержалась надолго, задавленная растущим беспокойством.  
– Но сейчас у меня нет настроения, – сухо сказал Уцуро.   
Принесли их заказ. Он дождался, пока официантка уйдёт и продолжил:  
– Два дня назад мы сражались. Это был честный бой один на один, без подлостей и ударов в спину, но, победив, ты всё равно захотел убить меня. Я тебя обхитрил, ранил и сбросил в шахту лифта, оставив без помощи – после такого кто угодно пылал бы жаждой мести, но ты приглашаешь меня в клуб и платишь за моё пиво. Я ошибусь, если скажу, что это не в твоём стиле?   
Хосен сковырнул крышку с бутылки и сделал мощный глоток. Уцуро ждал.   
– Я и хотел тебя прикончить, – Хосен с размаху поставил ополовиненную бутылку на столик, – пока выбирался из подвала. Но потом остыл.  
– Какая потрясающая незлопамятность.  
Он развёл руками:  
– Такой уж у меня характер.   
Уцуро, разумеется, не поверил ни единому слову. Хосен прекрасно это понимал, но продолжил разговаривать, как ни в чём не бывало:  
– Что скажешь про «Ёшивару»?  
– С виду здесь всё спокойно.   
– Ага. С виду. – Хосен отхлебнул ещё пива. – После ареста Старика, сосунки из его банды пытались тут рулить, как ни в чём не бывало, но их быстро вытеснили. Это место – сочный шмат мяса.  
– Из-за подпольных боёв?  
– Точно. Разборки идут до сих пор, власть тут меняется каждый день, но, – он издевательски поклонился, – это слишком мелкая возня для многоуважаемых Выдающихся Зверей.  
Это было правдой – разборки подобного рода считались внутренним делом Чёрного рынка и не требовали вмешательства.  
– И какую роль во всём этом играешь ты?  
– Я-то? – Хосен допил пиво и повертел бутылку в руке, словно не знал, что с ней делать. – Я чемпион подпольных боёв. Старика я уважал, но подчиняться кому-то ещё не собираюсь, поэтому хочу забрать «Ёшивару» себе.  
– Не получится. У тебя недостаточно сил и влияния… – Уцуро умолк.  
Хосен покосился на него исподлобья с недоброй улыбкой.  
– Это что ещё за нахрен?! – сказали из-за спины.  
Вокруг их столика собралась компания собак Динго – Уцуро со своего места видел около десяти, но предполагал, что их больше.  
– Хосен, мать твою, …, …! Какого … ты, …, устроил?!  
Уцуро поморщился от громкого визгливого голоса и от грубой, совсем не оригинальной брани. Хосен же чувствовал себя прекрасно – он развалился на диване, закинув руки на спинку, и ухмыльнулся.  
– Джерри? Давно не виделись, с чего ты так перевозбудился?   
– Ты! – стоявший впереди Динго разразился новой порцией оскорблений. – Кто тебе позволил сидеть на моём месте?!  
– А оно твоё? – Хосен демонстративно огляделся. – Не вижу твоего имени.   
– Хосен-кун, – негромко позвал Уцуро. – Ты забронировал столик?  
– Что? Какая ещё бронь? Раз место свободно, значит, оно моё.  
Динго окончательно взбеленились. Уцуро сумел вычленить:  
– Кто тебе разрешил сюда явиться?!  
– Тут теперь Джерри-сан хозяин, проваливай!  
Но большинство просто бранились, кто во что горазд.  
– Много на себя берёшь, – тот, который стоял впереди, наконец смог сформулировать целое предложение. Довольно высокий и мускулистый для своего вида, с татуировками на голых предплечьях, он выглядел лидером. Наверное, это и был «Джерри-сан».   
– А ты не слишком ли зарвался, Джерри? – скучающе спросил Хосен. – Это столик Старика, а не твой.  
Джерри задрал нос.  
– Теперь этот столик и этот клуб мои. А ты…   
Он разразился длинной тирадой о матери Хосена, его близких и дальних родственниках и о нём самом, точнее, об особенностях его половой жизни. Слушать всё это было утомительно.  
– Знаешь, – сказал Уцуро Хосену, – мне совершенно не нравятся твои способы развлечения.   
Тот на это только подмигнул. Уцуро совершенно не планировал драться с ним снова, но сейчас остро захотел приложить его обо что-нибудь твёрдое, и не один раз.  
Динго наконец-то его заметили.  
– А это ещё кто? – Джерри презрительно наморщил длинный нос. – Хосен, ты …? На кой притащил … цивила?  
– Это мой адвокат, – ответил Хосен невозмутимо.  
Теперь все уставились на Уцуро.   
– Адвокааат? – повторил Джерри. Сомнительно, что он знал смысл этого слова. – Слышь, ты…  
Он схватил Уцуро за плечо.  
– Ты не с тем связался, – он присовокупил несколько ёмких эпитетов. – Вали отсюда, пока жив.  
– Извините, вы не могли бы меня не трогать? Я это не люблю.  
Джерри заморгал. Его подчинённые настороженно выжидали. Джерри расхохотался, и все они засмеялись вслед за ним.  
– Это что ещё за … лох? Хей, Хосен, ты свою … сучку привёл, что ли?   
Шутка всем понравилась. Кто-то засвистел, кто-то высказался о том, как надо учить сучек, чтобы не спорили с мужчинами, кто-то предложил проучить Уцуро прямо сейчас. Хосен улыбался и помалкивал, словно его всё это совершенно не касалось. Понятно, чего он добивался. Уцуро мог занять выжидательную позицию, пропустить оскорбления мимо ушей, позволить драке начаться и тогда незаметно уйти, оставив Хосена самого решать свои проблемы. Это было бы разумно, но унизительно и, пожалуй, скучно.  
Джерри что-то говорил про то, как сначала разберётся с Хосеном, а потом оприходует и его сучку, не стесняясь в выражениях.  
– А вырядился …, как пидор!   
– Я же советовал одеться попроще, – пробормотал Хосен.  
Уцуро посмотрел на него в упор, и он поднял руки в примирительном жесте.  
– Теперь мы в расчёте за подвал.  
– А говорил, что не злопамятный.  
Джерри совсем не понравилось, что его игнорируют. Он схватил волосы Уцуро, поднёс кончики прядей к лицу и шумно обнюхал.  
– Патлы как у … бабы, и пахнут по-бабски. Так вот, что тебе … нравится, Хосен!  
Уцуро схватил его запястье и выкрутил до хруста. Джерри взвыл, а Уцуро встал с места.  
– Я же просил меня не трогать.   
Он поднял руку выше, и Джерри обвис, скуля от боли. Его подельники смотрели, разинув рты, и ничего не предпринимали, будто не могли уместить в голове происходящее.  
– Стойте! – вдруг заорал кто-то. – Я его знаю, этого адвоката! Он же из грёбаных Выдающихся Зверей.   
Уцуро отпустил скулящего Джерри и посмотрел на Хосена:  
– Теперь ты мне должен.  
Тот недобро оскалился:  
– Потом сочтёмся.

Динго окружили их столик плотным полукругом. Их было больше двадцати, точнее не сосчитать. Сцена опустела, а посетители спешно пробирались к выходу, но, как видел Уцуро, не все – некоторые остались сидеть за столиками. Столько свидетелей, как удобно.  
– А ты всё предусмотрел.  
Хосен встал и покрутил головой, разминая шею.  
– Если я не учился в колледже, это не значит, что я тупой.  
– Хосен! – выпалил Джерри. Он всё ещё сидел на полу, баюкая покалеченную руку. – Что это за …?! Ты лёг под правительство, скотина?!  
Шок, не иначе, помог ему формулировать мысли цензурно. Почти.  
– Говорю же, это мой адвокат.  
Хосен веселился, не подозревая, что Уцуро только что добавил к его долгу ещё пару нулей.   
Динго топтались в нерешительности, переглядывались и шушукались. Судя по прижатым ушам и поджатым хвостам, им совсем не улыбалось иметь дело с Выдающимися Зверями. Но Джерри не зря стал лидером этой своры.  
– Хватит сопли жевать! – Он опёрся здоровой рукой о пол и вскочил на ноги. – Их всего двоё, мы их уроем здесь и сейчас. А про льва скажем, что Хосен сам его убил, всего и делов.  
Уцуро видел десяток слабых мест в этом гениальном плане, но не стал тратить слова зря.   
– Разберёмся с Хосеном, пока он один, – надрывался Джерри, – и никто больше пикнуть не посмеет!  
– А он не один, – сказал кто-то.   
Те, кого Уцуро ошибочно принял за простых посетителей, неторопливо поднимались со своих мест и подходили ближе. Плечистые самцы, все как один в байкерских кожаных куртках – это могли быть только «Ято», банда Хосена. Оказавшись между двух огней, Динго забеспокоились. Ято было немного, меньше десятка, но они все были крупными хищниками: медведи, волки, барсы – и каждый из них по силам намного превосходил собак.   
– Ну что, Джерри, – Хосен клыкасто улыбнулся, – может, уйдёшь по-хорошему, пока я добрый?  
– Вперёд! – заорал Джерри своим. – Порвём их и заберём «Ёшивару»!  
Динго и ято бросились друг на друга.   
Сцена давно опустела, но музыка продолжала играть, и диско-шары продолжали работать, рассыпая тучи цветовых пятен в темноте, что придавало происходящему оттенок безумия. Динго были вооружены кастетами, битами и ножами, они бросались на врагов сразу толпой, висли на плечах и ногах, стремясь опрокинуть. Хищники из банды Хосена сражались голыми руками и подручными предметами. Пока Уцуро смотрел, официантка, та самая пума, врезала какому-то Динго подносом, а потом перепрыгнула через стол и влилась в общую потасовку.  
– Я не буду участвовать в этом, – сказал Уцуро. – Ты и так мне должен больше, чем тебе по плечу.  
Хосен сделал вид, что не понял намёк.  
– Расслабься и отдыхай, за пиво заплачено.   
Уцуро сел на прежнее место, спиной к залу, достал телефон и первым делом проверил мессенджер. За то время, что он был не в сети, пришло много сообщений: Хицуги уведомлял о переносе Учёного совета с субботы на среду, студент задавал вопрос по исследовательской работе, но больше всего сообщений пришло от двух союзников Уцуро в совете. Это было важно, и он полностью погрузился в переписку, не обращая внимания на шум борьбы, крики боли и ярости, звон и лязг.   
– Поберегись!  
Он пригнулся, продолжая набирать текст, а тело какого-то незадачливого Динго безобидно пролетело над головой, ударилось о стену и сползло на пол.  
– Извините за беспокойство.  
Голос был детский, и Уцуро оторвался от телефона.   
Рядом с ним, любопытно задрав голову, стоял тигрёнок – мальчишка лет восьми в слишком большой для него байкерской куртке с подвёрнутыми рукавами. Встрёпанные рыжие вихры, круглые голубые глаза, открытый взгляд – милый ребёнок, если не считать брызг свежей крови на щеке. Уцуро подумалось, что ему в последние дни везёт на таких «милых детей».   
– Ничего страшного, – ответил он вежливо.   
– Что вы делаете?  
– Общаюсь по работе.  
Он показал смартфон и сразу убрал его в карман – тут намечался разговор поинтереснее. Мальчишка ловко запрыгнул на столик и уселся там, скрестив ноги.   
– А почему не дерётесь вместе со всеми?  
– Это скучно. Победа над слабым противником не приносит удовлетворения.   
– А старик говорит, что со слабаками надо разбираться сразу, чтобы они не мешались под ногами.   
– И он прав. Но лучше поручить это занятие подчинённым, чтобы освободить время для более интересных занятий.  
Мальчишка часто заморгал.  
– Разве есть что-то интереснее драки?  
– Хорошая книга, например, – Уцуро увидел, какую он скорчил гримасу, и добавил: – Или драка с сильным противником.  
– Здесь сильных нет, – отрезал мальчишка. Он наклонился вперёд и сообщил, доверительно понизив голос: – Я бы хотел драться на арене, вот где самые лучшие бойцы, но все говорят, что мне ещё рано.   
– И сколько же тебе лет?  
– Десять. – Он задумался. – Наверное.   
– Ты не знаешь?  
– Знала только матушка, а она давно померла от мясной ломки.   
– Целых десять лет, – Уцуро покивал без улыбки, – значит, ты уже вполне сформировавшаяся личность.  
Мальчишка немного нахмурился, но тут же просиял.  
– А вы мне нравитесь.  
У него не возникло проблем с тем, чтобы понять сказанное – сообразительный ребёнок.  
– Ты мне тоже нравишься. Как тебя зовут?  
– Камуи.  
Он протянул руку, и Уцуро с серьёзным видом пожал его маленькую, но крепкую и когтистую ладонь.  
– А меня зовут Уцуро, рад знакомству.  
Камуи чинно поклонился. Забавно, что у выросшего на улицах ребёнка были хорошие манеры, не Хосен же его этому научил.  
– А вы правда адвокат?  
Почему-то не возникло сомнений, что, в отличие от Джерри, Камуи понимает значение этого слова.  
– Я профессор, преподаю в колледже Оэдо.  
– Значит, вы сэнсэй?  
– Можно и так сказать.  
– Камуи! – заорал кто-то. – Что ты там прохлаждаешься, мелкий засранец?!  
Камуи спрыгнул со стола.   
– Мне пора, – сообщил он по-деловому.  
– Ещё увидимся.  
– Обязательно, – Камуи подмигнул. – Я обязательно вас найду, и мы сразимся.  
Это было неожиданно.  
– Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе.  
– Не в этом дело, – Камуи поднял палец кверху. – Я планирую сразиться со всеми сильными бойцами и всех победить, чтобы стать сильнейшим. А старика оставлю на закуску.  
– Ты имеешь в виду Старейшину? – не понял Уцуро.   
Камуи скорчил презрительную рожицу.  
– Кого волнует этот дедуля. Я про Хосена.  
Уцуро с иронией подумал, что этому ребёнку он сам тоже кажется стариком.  
– Что ж, – сказал он вслух, – буду ждать вызова на бой.  
– Уже скоро, – пообещал Камуи.  
Он схватил бессознательного Динго за ногу и потащил прочь с той же лёгкостью, с какой дети его возраста таскали плюшевые игрушки. Уцуро проводил его взглядом. Для этого пришлось обернуться к залу, и он увидел, что бой закончился.   
Тела Динго были живописно разбросаны среди опрокинутых столов и стульев. По центру зала стоял Хосен и держал обмякшего Джерри за шею левой рукой. Пока Уцуро смотрел, он отвёл правую руку назад и ударил так, что голова Джерри резко дёрнулась с характерным хрустом. Эта собака уже не залает, подумал Уцуро с некоторым удовлетворением.   
Хосен брезгливо отшвырнул труп.   
– Берите эту падаль и его сосунков и тащите наружу. Бросьте их перед входом, пусть все видят, что станет с теми, кто залупается на «Ято».   
– Босс! Тут Абуто, он…  
Рыжеватого окраса волк сидел на полу, зажав обрубок руки, остальные суетились вокруг. Хосен подошёл ближе и нахмурился.   
– Это был простой бой. Как ты умудрился?  
– Простите, босс, замешкался.  
– Он меня защищал, – пума отвесила волку подзатыльник. – Как будто я просила.  
– Больно же, Муцу! Могла бы и поласковей с раненым.  
– Могу добить из жалости.  
– Как жестоко…   
– Лёд есть? – спросил Хосен.   
– Нашлось целое ведро в баре.  
– Суньте этого придурка башкой в лёд и быстро тащите к Ринтаро-сэнсэю, он принимает в любое время.  
– Я его отвезу, – пообещала пума.  
Волка это взбодрило.  
– Что, я буду сидеть позади Муцу? Держаться за неё, прижиматься к её…  
Пума вырубила его ударом в висок.  
– Привяжу тело к мотоциклу, – пояснила она небрежно.  
Ято занялись делом, даже для Камуи нашлась работа, и Уцуро решил, что дольше ждать не имеет смысла.   
– Хосен-кун, можно тебя на пару слов?


	6. ***

Хосен привёл его в подсобку за барной стойкой: тесное полутёмное помещение, освещённое единственной лампочкой. Уцуро пропустил его вперёд и плотно закрыл дверь – оставалось надеяться, что в ближайшие полчаса никто сюда не сунется.   
– Ну и о чём ты… – начал Хосен.  
Уцуро врезал ему в челюсть. От удивления тот не успел среагировать, а Уцуро схватил его за плечи и со всей силы приложил спиной о стену.  
– Думал, тебе это сойдёт с рук?  
Но Хосен уже пришёл в себя и отпихнул его.  
– Хватит говниться. Ты сам говорил, что ничего тебе не будет, даже если ты половину Чёрного рынка лично перережешь.   
– Я не так говорил.  
– Ещё скажи, что я неправильно понял. Ничего с твоей репутацией не сделается, а того урода, который тебя оскорблял, я уже прикончил. Так в чём проблема?  
Уцуро ткнул его пальцем в грудь.  
– Я не люблю, когда меня используют втёмную.   
Хосен зевнул.  
– Ну поимели тебя разок, с кем не бывает.   
Уцуро снова попытался его ударить, но на этот раз Хосен был готов и перехватил руку.  
– Что, драться будем? – его глаза заблестели от предвкушения.   
Совершенно безнадёжно.  
– Придётся, – сказал Уцуро с досадой, – потому что по-другому ты не понима…  
Хосен резко дёрнул его на себя и поцеловал.   
Губы смялись до боли – Хосен не церемонился и сразу протолкнул язык ему в рот. Придвинулся вплотную, вынуждая отступать, пока спина не коснулась стены. Он ждал сопротивления, хотел сразу заявить своё главенство и ощутимо вздрогнул, когда Уцуро свободной рукой схватил его за волосы и притянул ближе к себе. Ему давно хотелось, ещё с подпольной арены, но раньше это было неуместно, раньше Хосен принял бы это за слабость.   
Уцуро дождался, пока удивление в его глазах сменится самодовольством, и с силой оттолкнул.   
– Наконец-то, – протянул он, облизываясь, – я боялся, что до тебя никогда не дойдёт.  
Хосен издал низкий горловой рык, от которого вся шерсть встала дыбом, и набросился на него.   
Они целовались торопливо и грубо, без нежничанья, без попытки доставить удовольствие: сталкивались клыками, рычали, боролись за превосходство, как в настоящем бою. Не оставалось и секунды на то, чтобы дышать, и поцелуй прервался, когда в лёгких закончился воздух. Они нехотя отстранились, шумно отдуваясь. Никто не пытался отступить, они оставались так близко, что их дыхание смешивалось.  
Хосен неторопливо облизнулся.  
– Вот видишь, – он сощурился с непонятной эмоцией, не насмешкой. – Я быстро учусь.  
– Тогда научись затыкаться вовремя, – посоветовал Уцуро и дёрнул его на себя.  
Он ещё успел увидеть широкую зубастую ухмылку Хосена, а потом тот наклонился, загородив свет, и осталась только темнота.   
Хосен слишком уж давил, напористо толкаясь в его рот, не давая вздохнуть, он не целовал, а брал с боем. Уцуро вытерпел так несколько секунд и перешёл в наступление. Их языки заскользили друг по другу, не лаская, борясь, и как-то сразу стало жарко. Мельчайшие искорки удовольствия вспыхивали и гасли, оставляя тепло, которое слишком быстро превращалось в жар. Уцуро зажмурился, борясь уже не с Хосеном, а с собой. Слишком быстро, он на это не рассчитывал. Хосен глухо застонал и сгрёб его в охапку, попытался подмять под себя – почуял слабину и среагировал моментально. Хорошая причина не расслабляться.   
– Какого чёрта?!  
Хосен отшатнулся, на его нижней губе набухала крупная алая капля.  
– Хосен-кун, я знаю, что ты не получил высшее образование, но в школе-то ты учился?  
– А?  
– Если учился, то должен знать разницу между самками и самцами.  
Хосен машинально трогал прокушенную губу пальцем и молчал – по его лицу было видно, что он ничего не понимает.  
– Не пытайся вести себя со мной, как с самкой, пожалуйста, – продолжил Уцуро своим любимым учительским тоном, – потому что анатомически и психологически я от них отличаюсь.   
– Ты нахрен о чём? – сформулировал наконец Хосен.  
– О том, что я не самка, и если мне что-то не понравится, – Уцуро ударил его в живот, и когда он пошатнулся, с силой толкнул в грудь, – я тебя отымею.   
Хосен уставился на него во все глаза.  
– Я думал, ты не любишь шутки про секс.  
Уцуро шагнул к нему и положил руки на плечи.   
– А это не шутка.   
Он качнулся вперёд и навалился всем весом, прижался грудью к груди. Хосен передёрнул плечами на пробу, но Уцуро удержал. Он неторопливо провёл ладонями вниз и просунул руки под полы кожаной куртки, зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть и погладил соски. Хосен тихо выдохнул. Если бы он всегда был таким послушным, но Уцуро знал, что это ненадолго. Для Хосена секс был таким же полем боя, как арена, быть сверху для него значило победить, и пока что – пока – приходилось играть по его правилами.   
Уцуро повернул голову и прикусил кожу у него на шее под нижней челюстью. Не то чтобы эти правила были ему в тягость.  
Хосен тихо заурчал, когда он сомкнул зубы сильнее. Его широкие ладони гладили по спине, беспорядочно проходились до поясницы, комкали блейзер. Вот спустились ниже, надавили. Уцуро прогнулся и отпустил шею Хосена. Ему всё нравилось: трение бёдер о бёдра, грубые прикосновения к ягодицам, тепло, расходившееся по телу – но расслабиться он себе больше не позволял. Пахом он чувствовал напряжённый член Хосена, хотелось накрыть его рукой, да не через ткань, а кожа к коже, но приходилось сдерживаться. А Хосен сдерживаться и не думал. Он зарылся лицом в плечо Уцуро – не кусал, только тыкался носом, шумно втягивая его запах – и продолжал тискать ягодицы. Гладил, мял, сжимал и всё чаще проводил пальцами между ними. Ткань натягивалась и мешала, он недовольно рыкал, и горячее дыхание оседало на вспотевшей шее, посылая по телу огненные искры.   
Не желая отдавать инициативу, Уцуро с силой погладил его по бокам, безжалостно выпустив когти. Хосен на это зарычал и напрягся. Больно ему не было, шерсть защитила, но давление – и угрозу – он не мог не почувствовать. Уцуро опустил руки ниже и нащупал на его боку слева крупную нашлёпку пластыря, сюда он ударил арматурой. Самовнушение, но ему показалось, что от этого места исходит жар. Уцуро бережно накрыл его ладонью – рану, которую сам и нанёс. Погладил пластырь большим пальцем по краю, так хотелось содрать его, приникнуть к ране, почувствовать вкус крови. Хосен бы убил его за такое.   
Уцуро с трудом перевёл дыхание. Возбуждение нарастало постепенно, но постоянно, как глубокая чаша, в которую непрерывно льют воду, Уцуро чувствовал, как оно колышется на самой поверхности – ещё немного и хлынет через край.   
Именно этот момент Хосен выбрал, чтобы обхватить его поперёк поясницы и рывком привлечь к себе. Учитывая, что они и так стояли вплотную, их буквально вплавило друг в друга. Уцуро ахнул, а Хосен обхватил основание его хвоста, легко погладил, потом сжал плотнее и продёрнул в кулаке, как член. Ощущения тоже были, как от прикосновения к члену. Уцуро выгнуло, в глазах у него потемнело, на мгновение он полностью забылся, и Хосен тут же попытался вгрызться ему в шею.   
Клыки обхватили горло, не до крови и даже не до боли, Хосен не хотел его калечить, он совсем другого хотел. Это его желание, настолько простое, до примитива, настолько понятное, взывало к инстинктам, будило всё то, что Уцуро давил в себе годами самодисциплины. Подмять, подчинить, пометить собой и сделать своим, утвердить свою власть – как и положено хищнику. Эта тёмная волна поднялась из глубины души, и Уцуро, не думая, практически не осознавая, что делает, вонзил когти в рану на боку Хосена.   
Его отшвырнуло на противоположную стену. Сила удара сотрясла всё крошечное помещение, но он не чувствовал боли, ничего не чувствовал, кроме злого азарта.  
– Ты… – Хосен выругался.   
От него тянуло кровью и возбуждением, Уцуро с удовольствием вдохнул этот аромат.   
– Как я и говорил – если мне что-то не понравится, ты узнаешь первым.   
Хосен тяжело повёл головой. Его глаза засветились алым, как во время их боя.  
– Я тебя трахну.  
– Или я тебя.   
Они обменялись улыбками. Уцуро видел искажённое желанием лицо Хосена, его сверкающий взгляд, и понимал, что сам выглядит точно так же. Образование, темперамент, сила воли, воспитание – всё, что делало их разными, резко стало не важным. Возбуждение, злость и инстинкты их уравняли.  
Дверь открылась с неуместным скрипом.  
– Босс, у вас всё…   
Кто-то тихо ойкнул, и дверь тут же захлопнулась. Никто даже головы в ту сторону не повернул.   
– Ну давай, – процедил Хосен, – попробуй.   
Уцуро сделал обманный выпад и сразу подсечку, но он успел уклониться и ударил в солнечное сплетение. Уцуро загородился локтем и врезал ему под дых. Хосен перехватил его руку. Нормально драться в небольшом пространстве не получалось, всё зависело от физической силы, а Хосен был сильнее. Уцуро развернулся, используя свой вес, и пнул его под колено. Получилось лишить устойчивости, Хосен пошатнулся, но не отпустил его, а дёрнул на себя, будь здесь больше места, они бы упали, а так – обрушились на стену. Уцуро охнул от резкой боли в локте, а Хосен ещё сильнее выкрутил руку, подтолкнул в плечо, и он оказался прижатым лицом к стене.   
– Хочу тебя выебать, – прошептал Хосен на ухо. – С тех пор как ты заявился на бои, в этом дурацком плаще, и строил из себя… Хотелось разложить тебя прямо там. Думаешь, я убивать собирался? Чёрта с два, я бы трахнул тебя на полу среди мусора, отымел бы так, чтоб ты только скулить и мог, как щенок. Тебе бы это понравилось, а? – он прикусил ухо. – Тебе бы понравилось.  
Уцуро не сомневался, что понравилось бы. У него от одних слов член задёргался, и Хосен понимал это как никто другой. Свободной рукой он шарил по телу Уцуро, щупал по-хозяйски, дёргал за рубашку, пока не вытащил из-за пояса. Уцуро закусил губу, почувствовав его ладонь на обнажённом животе. Хосен мимоходом погладил пупок и опустил руку ниже. Уцуро зажмурился, когда он накрыл член – сначала осторожно провёл вдоль, потом сжал сквозь ткань.   
– Нравится?   
Его речь стала неразборчивой, каждый звук вырывался с рычанием. Этот рык прокатывался вдоль позвоночника и оседал на коже, покалывая и будоража.   
Уцуро прижался щекой к стене и закрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись на волю ощущений. Вот Хосен нащупал пуговицу на брюках, вот торопливо расстегнул ширинку и сунул руку внутрь, наткнулся на новую преграду в виде трусов и неразборчиво выругался. Как будто не ожидал, что кто-то носит нижнее бельё. Уцуро фыркнул и подавился смехом, когда Хосен потёрся о него. Вставший член проехался по ягодицам, даже сквозь несколько слоёв одежды это ощущалось так остро, что Уцуро задохнулся. Хосен тёрся о него и поглаживал его член, и от этого можно было кончить… сейчас… в эту самую секунду…  
Хосен неразборчиво выругался и привалился сзади, он уже не пытался раздеть, только быстро и часто двигал бёдрами, и не пытался дрочить, только сжимал член Уцуро в неподвижной ладони. А вот его голова двигалась, он постоянно тыкался носом в волосы, в затылок. До затуманенного возбуждением рассудка не сразу дошло, что он делает, и Уцуро очнулся, только когда клыки проехались по шее. Хосен пытался ухватить за загривок – придержать так и, выражаясь его языком, выебать. Это в планы Уцуро не входило.  
Он резко наступил Хосену на ногу и одновременно оттолкнулся от стены. Освободиться получилось без труда – Хосен слишком увлёкся и расслабился. Уцуро быстро развернулся и оказался с ним лицом к лицу.   
Хосен тяжело дышал, его могучая грудь вздымалась, плечи поднимались и опадали. Он был настолько напряжён, что под кожей проступили мускулы, мышцы на шее натянулись подобно канатам.   
– Что… дальше?..   
Он больше не пытался применить силу – с таким стояком драться было бы затруднительно.   
Ситуация сложилась патовая, и выход из нее был только один, раз уж убивать друг друга они пока не собирались.  
Уцуро нарочито медленным движением протянул руки к его поясу. Хосен стоял неподвижно и смотрел, как он расстёгивает пуговицу на джинсах, как вжикает молнией, только раз вздрогнул, когда Уцуро дотронулся до обнажившегося члена. Такой крупный, с багровой головкой, толстый и ровный. Уцуро провёл подушечкой пальца вдоль ствола, отследил выступающую вену до основания, где под горячей плотью нащупывалась кость. Так хотелось почувствовать это в себе, до пересохшего горла и дрожащих рук. «Не сегодня, – подумал Уцуро с сожалением, – ещё рано».   
Хосен издал какой-то хриплый полузадушенный звук и качнулся вперёд.   
– Издеваешься?  
Он опёрся кулаком в стену над плечом Уцуро, навис над ним, бешено сверкая глазами.  
– Думаешь, я буду стоять и смотреть?  
Уцуро позволил себе улыбнуться:  
– Надеюсь, что не будешь.   
Хосен тихо засмеялся. Чудовищное напряжение отпускало его, он становился похожим на себя прежнего, и Уцуро немного расслабился.  
– Надеешься, значит?   
Хосен снова придвинулся вплотную. Они смотрели глаза в глаза, мерили друг друга взглядами, готовые отреагировать моментально. Хосен наклонился так, что его дыхание раздувало волоски в том уязвимом месте, где шея переходит в плечо. Уцуро с намёком сжал пальцы на его члене, но Хосен и не думал нападать – он повернул голову и лизнул. Язык прошёлся от ключицы до челюсти, без нажима, с лаской. Это было предложение мира.   
Уцуро откинулся спиной на стену и не мешал, пока он, путаясь и бормоча ругательства, стаскивал с него брюки и бельё. К этому времени он возбудился так, что прикосновение тёплого воздуха к обнажённой плоти заставило содрогнуться, а когда следом на разгорячённую кожу легли грубые пальцы с твёрдыми подушечками, Уцуро чуть не вскрикнул. Хосен прихватил губами мочку его уха, словно пытался успокоить – или ему было наплевать, и он делал то, что хотел. Уцуро сейчас не волновали такие тонкости.  
Когда Хосен в первый раз, на пробу, обхватил член и несильно сжал, у него ноги подкосились. Хотелось распластаться по стене и позволить ему, просто получить столь желанное, вымученное удовольствие. Но Уцуро не для того так долго добивался своего, чтобы сейчас всё испортить. Он прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы хоть немного разогнать муть возбуждения, и тоже начал действовать.  
Стоило крепче сжать пальцы, как Хосен сдавленно застонал над ухом. Хотелось бы подразнить его, но Уцуро сомневался, что сумеет продержаться. Возбуждение дёргало мышцы в паху, стучало в висках, пульсировало в животе – дольше тянуть не было ни возможности, ни желания. Он обхватил член кулаком и начал дрочить, сразу в быстром и жёстком темпе. Почувствовал, как сжался кулак Хосена, и закрыл глаза.   
Это было какое-то безумие. Он двигал рукой автоматически, не думая, что делает, проходился ладонью сверху вниз, немного сжимал и поднимался снизу вверх, до головки. Хосен двигался в том же ритме и с той же скоростью, так же проводил рукой вверх-вниз, но ладони у него были грубее, с мозолями и шрамами, и Уцуро искусал себе губы, чтобы не стонать и не вскрикивать.   
Они снова соревновались. Уцуро посмеялся бы над этим, если бы мог, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы не поддаться, и на лице Хосена он видел ту же решимость. Оба тяжело дышали, но уступать никто не собирался. Стоило одному усилить давление, начать двигаться быстрее, как второй делал то же самое. Всё быстрее и сильнее – они не пытались доставить удовольствие, а старались довести до грани. Проявить слабость, значило проиграть.   
Уцуро откинул голову, упёршись затылком в стену, и ненадолго зажмурился. У него уже ноги подкашивались, а Хосен с виду мог так держаться вечность. Надо было что-то предпринять.  
Он сбавил темп, это казалось почти невозможным, настолько тело требовало двигаться быстрее. Хосен решил, что это признак слабости и заулыбался. Улыбка быстро превратилась в гримасу, когда Уцуро погладил головку.  
– Ах ты… – он подавился словами.  
Уцуро собрал выступившую смазку и размазал по горячей кожице, легонько потёр, обвёл головку по кругу и надавил на углубление уретры. Хосен сдавленно выругался. Уцуро схватил его за ворот куртки и потянул на себя, так близко, чтобы не видеть ничего, кроме затуманенных наслаждением глаз, и резко, с силой продёрнул его член в кулаке.   
Хосен протяжно зарычал, вздрогнул всем телом, и его сперма упруго выплеснулась на ладонь. «Я победил», подумал Уцуро устало. Он всё ещё был возбуждён, и эта затянувшаяся игра по чужим правилам выматывала, не принося удовлетворения.  
Было так душно, весь воздух в подсобке испарился, выгорел от жара, тело просто плавилось. Кровь гудела в ушах, к этому шуму примешивалось порыкивание Хосена над ухом и собственное хриплое дыхание.  
– Уцуро.  
Он распахнул глаза и увидел Хосена, склонившегося над ним.  
– Чт…  
Хосен поцеловал его. Придержал свободной рукой за подбородок, прижался губами, толкнулся в рот – совсем не так грубо, как в начале. Уцуро бездумно ответил, и они поцеловались, спокойно, неторопливо, впервые без борьбы. Рука сама легла Хосену на плечо, Уцуро притянул его поближе, раскрыл рот шире, впуская его и поддаваясь – бороться уже совсем не хотелось. Хосен целовал с напором, но не подавляюще, давал возможность ответить, и Уцуро не заметил, как расслабился, размяк, и оказался совершенно не готов, когда тот вдруг свёл пальцы на его члене. Бёдра дёрнулись практически против воли, Уцуро только и успел, что ахнуть, как его накрыло оргазмом.   
Если бы не Хосен, он бы сполз по стенке на подгибающихся ногах, но удержался за него, навалившись всем весом, коротко и часто вздрагивая. Давно с ним такого не бывало, с подростковых экспериментов, наверное. Но и такого секса у него ещё никогда не было.   
Хосен убедился, что он может стоять ровно, и отпустил, чтобы самому привалиться к стене рядом.   
– А ты хорош, – он тихо засмеялся, – не ожидал. Такие лощёные типы обычно ни на что не годятся.  
– И часто ты спишь с такими лощёными типами? – пробормотал Уцуро. Не то чтобы его это интересовало, не сейчас, когда перед глазами всё ещё мигали алые пятна.  
– Ха, никогда. Обычно я их сразу уделываю. Ты – единственный, кто прошёл во второй раунд.  
– Значит, я безусловный победитель, это радует.   
Хосен хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, вместо этого он зашуршал чем-то. Уцуро было лень даже глаза скосить, чтобы посмотреть, но потом он услышал характерный щелчок, а затем запах никотина – Хосен закурил. Какое-то время они молчали, Уцуро вдыхал резкий густой аромат и постепенно приходил в себя.   
– Дай-ка сюда, – он забрал у Хосена сигарету и жадно затянулся.   
Вкус был отвратительный, как и ожидалось, зато мозги прочистило моментально.  
– Хосен-кун, – Уцуро вернул сигарету и начал искать носовой платок по карманам, – раз я победил, то имею право на приз.  
– А ты своего не упустишь, – Хосен выглядел не столько раздосадованным, сколько заинтересованным. – Чего хочешь?   
– Я хочу… – Уцуро медленно выдохнул. – Хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне кое-что.   
Он принял решение ещё в том заброшенном доме, когда убедился, что Хосен способен убить его. Дело было не в боевых навыках и силе – Уцуро встречал многих сильных хищников и не чувствовал ничего. Но рядом с Хосеном его интуиция – то самое чутьё, которое позволяло избегать смертельных ударов и спасать жизни – заходилась воплем, как пожарная сигнализация. Когда он смотрел на Хосена, то видел свою смерть.   
– Рано или поздно я сойду с ума, – сказал Уцуро очень спокойно. – Не сомневаюсь, что однажды это случится.  
– Ты уже псих, если хочешь знать моё мнение, – пробормотал Хосен  
Уцуро его проигнорировал.  
– На том пути, который я избрал, в сражении против всего мира, это неизбежно. Однажды я переступлю черту: шаг за шагом, незаметно для себя, оправдываясь благой целью, я спущусь во тьму, где поджидают те же демоны, что уничтожили моих родителей. Но я не хочу становиться хуже тех, против кого сражаюсь, это обесценит… – Он оборвал сам себя и отрывисто закончил: – Когда я сойду с ума, мне будет нужен кто-то, кто сможет меня остановить.   
– Охренеть, – высказался Хосен, – я думал, речь пойдёт о грязном дельце, из тех, которые так любят богачи.   
Больше он ничего не сказал и не спросил. Тогда Уцуро начал говорить.  
Они стояли бок о бок в тесном и тёмном, пропахшем сексом и никотином помещении, и он спокойно, ничего не скрывая, рассказал Хосену правду о себе и своих целях, рассказал то, что не доверял никогда и никому. Он говорил кратко, не вдаваясь в подробности, только по существу, и всё равно рассказ занял минут десять. Уцуро случалось читать двухчасовые лекции без перерыва, но и тогда он уставал меньше. Закончив, он забрал у Хосена сигарету и сделал несколько торопливых затяжек. Пальцы слегка подрагивали от напряжения. Доверять – это оказалось сложно.  
Хосен молчал, пока он курил, а когда заговорил, его голос звучал с непривычной задумчивостью:  
– Ты это рассказываешь каждому, с кем перепихнёшься?  
– Только тебе. – Уцуро криво усмехнулся. – Потому что ты прошёл во второй раунд.   
– Не боишься, что я растреплю это на всех углах?  
– Не растреплешь.  
Хосен неопределённо хмыкнул и вытащил сигарету у него изо рта, небрежно мазнув костяшками по губам. Он курил долго, Уцуро ждал. Он не сомневался в ответе и всё равно чувствовал необъяснимое напряжение.  
Хосен докурил до фильтра, бросил окурок на пол и тщательно затоптал.  
– Ладно, – сказал он так спокойно, словно речь шла о совершеннейшей ерунде. – Я даю слово.   
Уцуро откинул голову на стену и закрыл глаза. Хосен снова зашелестел обёрткой, доставая вторую сигарету. Уцуро слушал эти звуки и его дыхание, когда он затягивался, и чувствовал себя спокойно и защищённо – возможно, впервые за всю сознательную жизнь.


	7. Эпилог

– Добрый ве…  
Уцуро швырнул в Абуто ключами.  
– Отгони машину на парковку, я останусь на ночь. Где твой босс?  
– У себя, но он приказал не беспокоить.  
Уцуро только посмотрел на него, и Абуто поспешил отступить в сторону – он хорошо ориентировался во всём, что не касалось самок.  
Уцуро быстрым шагом поднялся на второй этаж и прошёл по знакомым коридорам до личных покоев Хосена. Без стука открыл дверь. Здесь царила такая тишина, какая бывает только в пустом помещении, но Уцуро знал, где искать.  
Он прошёл через просторные комнаты, обставленные в традиционном стиле: тусклые светильники, татами на полу, искусно расписанные фусума – до их знакомства Хосен и не подозревал о существовании всего этого. Уцуро отодвинул неприметную перегородку, которая неподготовленному взгляду казалась частью сплошной стены, и оказался в саде камней.  
В фамильном особняке был похожий – Уцуро держал его для старомодных деловых партнёров отца, но относился к подобным вещам равнодушно, а Хосен увидел всего раз и загорелся. Сейчас он лежал на дощатом настиле спиной к двери и любовался беспорядочно расставленными валунами. Рядом стояла жаровня – он курил кисэру. Уцуро остановился у входа, впитывая в себя эту картину: расслабленная поза Хосена, его тёмная домашняя юката, медленно поднимающийся ароматный дым – что-то такое и возникало в воображении, когда он думал о доме.   
– Какого хрена? – недовольно сказал Хосен. – Я же приказал никого не пускать.  
Он нехотя обернулся через плечо.  
– Ты?   
Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться или хотя бы расслабиться, он стал ещё мрачнее.   
– На кой припёрся?  
– Разве ты не рад меня видеть?   
Уцуро сбросил пиджак, небрежно стащил туфли и пошёл к Хосену, на ходу развязывая галстук.  
– Мы же договорились, что ты пока будешь тихо сидеть в своей школе.  
– Колледже.   
– Без разницы. Ты должен был сидеть в своей норе и не отсвечивать, а не шляться по Чёрному рынку.  
– Должен был, – согласился Уцуро.  
Он опустился на колени рядом с Хосеном, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал. Вдохнул аромат кидзами и запах самого Хосена: привычный, досконально изученный и всё равно будоражащий. Зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть на его плечах, прижался к горячему и твёрдому, как нагретый солнцем камень, телу. Ему это было необходимо, он только об этом и думал, пока гнал по пустынным ночным дорогам от Терминала до Чёрного рынка.   
Хосен придержал его за затылок, погладил по волосам, но в итоге оттолкнул.   
– Что на тебя нашло?  
– Я только что убил одного из Выдающихся Зверей у всех на глазах, – без запинки ответил Уцуро.  
Хосен напрягся, нахмурился, его взгляд стал сосредоточенным – но не удивлённым, с горькой иронией заметил Уцуро, – чего-то такого Хосен от него и ожидал.   
– За тобой гонятся? Много их?  
Какой рациональный! Уцуро фыркнул.  
– Никто за мной не гонится. Я убил его мысленно, в своей фантазии, но с огромным удовольствием.  
Хосен только сильнее нахмурился.  
– Тогда почему тебя так ломает?  
Хороший вопрос. Уцуро старался об этом не думать.   
– Не важно. Я… – он покачал головой. – Я устал и зол, и мне нужна передышка. Завтра буду в норме, а сейчас просто трахни меня.   
Вот теперь Хосен удивился, и было с чего: Уцуро никогда не просил ни о чём подобном. Они давно перестали сражаться всерьёз, но продолжали борьбу, потому что обоим это нравилось. Никто не признавал слабость, не поддавался, не говорил прямо, потому что так было интереснее. Но сегодня Уцуро… устал.  
– Трахни меня, – повторил он настойчиво, – мне это нужно.  
Хосен отвернулся и принялся выбивать кисэру о край жаровни. Его большая ладонь лежала на пояснице, тёплая и надёжная, как всегда. Уцуро расслабился и пропустил момент, когда всё изменилось. Мир кувыркнулся вбок, лопатки ударились о жёсткий настил, и он оказался на спине, а Хосен навис над ним, загораживая и без того тусклый свет.  
– Уверен? – Он широко ухмыльнулся. – Я не церемонюсь со слабаками.  
Уцуро с трудом сдержал ответную ухмылку.   
– Как хорошо, что я не слабак.   
Он подёргал за ворот юкаты, поленился развязывать пояс и просто разорвал его. Полы юкаты разошлись, под ней Хосен был обнажён – он по-прежнему не любил нижнее бельё. Уцуро обласкал взглядом его торс, крепкие бёдра, пока ещё мягкий член. Тянуло дотронуться, ощупать каждый шрам, обвести пальцами каждую мышцу, и пришлось заложить руки за голову, чтобы избежать соблазна.  
– Не хочу ничего делать, потрудись за двоих.  
– Ленивый засранец.   
– Я много работал сегодня.  
Хосен наклонился и ткнулся носом ему в шею, недовольно фыркнув от запаха виски.  
– Ещё и брехло, – пробормотал он беззлобно.  
Уцуро прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь щекоткой его дыхания. Хосен пока ничего не сделал, но напряжение, злость, растерянность постепенно отступали – от одного лишь его присутствия.  
– Ладно, выполню твою скромную просьбу, – решил тот наконец. – Будешь должен.  
– Непременно, – пробормотал Уцуро невнятно.  
– Эй! Если заснёшь – прикончу.  
Уцуро только улыбнулся, не открывая глаза.  
– Рядом с тобой никто не засыпает, я помню.  
– А?  
Для Хосена с их знакомства прошло целых шесть лет, а Уцуро почему-то помнил мельчайшие подробности, как будто всё было вчера. Так странно, непривычно, это беспокоило сильнее, чем невнятные угрозы Умибозу.   
Хосен выпрямился, устроившись на его бёдрах, и начал расстёгивать на нём рубашку. Справлялся он с этим на удивление ловко, всего несколько раз задев костяшками кожу, и даже от этих случайных прикосновений становилось легче.   
Разделавшись с рубашкой, Хосен небрежно её распахнул, полностью обнажив торс, и провёл ладонями от плеч к животу. Погладил с нажимом по бокам, по рёбрам, но когда Уцуро негромко застонал от удовольствия, сразу остановился.  
– Если тебе нужен массаж, я лучше позову Муцу.  
– К чёрту Муцу, – Уцуро на ощупь ухватил его за ворот и притянул к себе. – Я хочу тебя.   
Сквозь ресницы он видел, как закаменело лицо Хосена. Со стороны могло показаться, что тот в ярости, но Уцуро хорошо понимал, что происходит на самом деле. Вот Хосен протянул к нему руку, когти прошлись в сантиметре от кожи – и безобидно зарылись в волосы. Больше Хосен ничего не сделал, не сказал, никак не проявил ласку, а отодвинулся и начал деловито расстёгивать ремень на его брюках.   
Его нежность и его грубость выглядели одинаково, но Уцуро видел, как он сдерживает свои инстинкты, как игнорирует проявленную слабость и подставленное горло, и понимал – о нём заботятся. Не то чтобы он нуждался в заботе… наверное, не нуждался – может быть, иногда, в такие паршивые дни как сегодня.   
Хосен быстро разобрался с остатками его одежды, даже носки стащил, и сам тоже скинул юкату. Уцуро лежал неподвижно, только приподнял бёдра, помогая снять брюки. Остальное сделал Хосен: подхватил ноги под коленями, заставил согнуть и развести и устроился между ними. Его член начал увеличиваться в размерах, но до настоящего возбуждения было ещё далеко. Уцуро посмотрел на розовое пятно головки, проглядывающей в кольце крайней плоти, и отвёл взгляд. Лучше было не смотреть.   
Он ждал, что Хосен сразу приступит к главному, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда тот подался вперёд и припал губами к его шее.   
Язык щекотно прошёлся вдоль мышцы вверх до челюсти, Хосен прихватил кожу и с силой втянул в рот. Уцуро надавил ему на затылок.  
– Не рыпайся. – Хосен довольно ощутимо стиснул его запястье. – А то я передумаю.  
Уцуро уже собрался пошутить, но натолкнулся на горящий тёмный взгляд и забыл, что хотел сказать. Хосен завёл его руки ему за голову и прижал к полу – Уцуро подчинился. Мускулы напрягались против воли, инстинкты требовали дать отпор, но он заставил себя расслабиться и позволил Хосену делать, что тому вздумается. Вот так передать контроль другому было непривычно и странно, но это приятно щекотало нервы.   
В благодарность Хосен укусил его в плечо. Сразу зализал место укуса, но только для того, чтобы обхватить его губами и втянуть в рот, оставляя болезненный засос. Губы, язык, зубы – он пустил в ход всё, пркрывая укусами, засосами и влажными следами плечи, шею и вздрагивающее горло. Это было тревожно и неприятно, Уцуро жмурился, закусывал губы и терпел, пока очередное длинное движение языка не прошибло вдруг волной горячей дрожи. Хосен знал, что делает.   
Он склонялся над Уцуро, опираясь на колени и вжимая его руки в пол, почти лежал сверху, и его член тёрся то о бедро, то о живот. Уцуро чувствовал, как он твердеет и увеличивается, наливается кровью и жаром, пока обнажившаяся головка не проехалась по коже, оставив скользкий след смазки. Уцуро подался бёдрами навстречу, но Хосен не позволил – навалился сильнее, стиснул запястья до боли. Уцуро задержал дыхание, когда его зубы сдавили артерию, прямо над пульсом. Если бы Хосен сейчас решил сомкнуть челюсти, он не усел бы защититься, ничего бы не успел, всё зависело не от него. Стоило так подумать, и ледяная, туго сжатая пружина внутри ослабла, впервые после того злополучного разговора с Умибозу. Уцуро тихо выдохнул.  
Хосен не стал кусать: с намёком свёл клыки над токающей жилкой и наконец оставил в покое истёрзанную шею. Он приподнялся, переместив вес тела на локти, и продолжил целовать и вылизывать ключицы, грудь, соски, так тщательно, как свою добычу. «Или детёныша», подумал Уцуро со смешком. Смех превратился в стон, когда Хосен припал к соску: придавил челюстями, облизал и выпустил изо рта только для того, чтобы проделать всё то же со вторым. Он дразнил языком, посасывал, прикусывал, то легонько, то с силой, до тех пор, пока соски не набухли и не выступили над шерстью: заалевшие, воспалённо блестящие. Хосен безжалостно сдавил левый между пальцем, и Уцуро выгнуло от резкой вспышки удовольствия. Хосен тут же просунул ладонь ему под спину и припал к животу.   
Уцуро смотрел, как он наклоняет голову, чувствовал как движется язык, жёстко сминая шерсть, и ничего не мог с собой поделать: представлял, как Хосен вонзит зубы и вгрызётся в плоть. Он не сомневался, что когда Хосен решит убить его, то сделает это во время секса – чтобы использовать фактор неожиданности, чтобы доставить и получить удовольствие напоследок… чтобы попрощаться. Убить во время секса – Уцуро действительно считал это милосердием и, наверное, потому так легко поддался на просьбу Тоширо.  
Загнанный в угол мальчишка оказался настоящим хищником, который не защищается, а сам переходит в нападение, и если бы не сверхъестественное чутьё, Уцуро сейчас был бы мёртв. Его незримая спутница дохнула в лицо, и в самый последний момент он успел отшатнуться, буквально на волосок, но этого хватило, чтобы нож безобидно проткнул мышцу.  
Как же злился Хосен! Казалось, что если бы не суетившиеся рядом дети, он бы сам добил Уцуро.   
– Только я могу прикончить тебя, слышишь! – от его рыка стёкла дребезжали. – Не смей поддаваться никому другому, трусливый ублюдок!  
«Только ты, – думал Уцуро тогда и сейчас. – Обещаю».  
Хосен напоследок прикусил кожу на лобке и выпрямился. Его глаза сверкали, грудь заметно вздымалась, и член уже полностью встал, багровый от прилившей крови.   
– Уверен? – спросил Хосен.  
Больше ничего, но Уцуро хорошо понимал, о чём он спрашивает. Они редко занимались таким сексом: ни один из них не умел подчиняться, и инстинкты слишком часто брали верх, превращая прелюдию в драку.   
– Уверен, – выдохнул Уцуро.  
– Тогда подожди немного.  
– Не надо. У меня… в кармане, в брюках…  
Пока Хосен рылся в разбросанной по полу одежде, Уцуро сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, чтобы отвоевать у возбуждения немного времени.   
– Ха, и правда есть. Так и знал, что Дерьмовые Звери устраивают оргии.  
Можно было указать на то, что это простой бальзам для губ, но не хотелось тратить время и дыхание.  
Хосен выдавил на ладонь сразу полтюбика. Уцуро закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал прикосновение к промежности. Вот скользкие пальцы прошлись между ягодиц, вот обвели анальное отверстие, надавили. Невольно хотелось зажаться, он заставил себя лежать спокойно, расслабить мышцы и поддаться, когда Хосен протолкнул пальцы внутрь. Было не больно, но неприятно. Уцуро постарался сосредоточиться на других ощущениях: заласканная шея, пульсирующие соски, сладостно сведённые мышцы живота – но отвлечься не получалось. Тогда он открыл глаза и стал смотреть на Хосена. Тот немного покраснел от возбуждения, волосы свесились на лицо, он не сдувал их, а хмурился и коротко мотал головой. Мышцы на его шее напрягались, мускулы вздувались под густой шерстью, а его член, толстый и длинный, с отчётливо проступившей сквозь кожу костью, покачивался от движений. На головке поблёскивала крупная капля смазки, и рот наполнился слюной от желания почувствовать её на вкус. «В другой раз», подумал Уцуро.  
Он так увлёкся, представляя, как возьмёт у Хосена в рот, а потом возьмёт его, что не заметил, как дискомфорт от растягивания стал слабеть, и пришёл в себя, когда очередное движение пальцев вызвало острую вспышку удовольствия.  
– Нормально? – спросил Хосен.   
Он немного согнул пальцы – костяшки проехались по чувствительному месту, выбив из Уцуро протяжный стон – и ответил сам себе:  
– Нормально.  
Хосен вытащил пальцы, небрежно обтёр их о бедро Уцуро, и поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Головка члена прижалась к растянутому отверстию. Хосен выждал секунду и толкнулся внутрь.   
Он двигался неторопливо, короткими толчками, покачивался то вперёд, то назад, не пытаясь сразу вогнать глубоко – продолжал растягивать, но уже членом. Эти неуклонные, размеренные, распирающие движения заставляли жмуриться до цветных пятен. Больно не было, а настоящее удовольствие ещё не пришло, но тело реагировало, посылая по мускулам, по крови, по нервам обжигающе-горячие импульсы. Хосен толкнулся сильнее, гладкость мышцы сменилась костяной твёрдостью, и Уцуро сдавленно застонал сквозь зубы.  
– Да кричи ты, – Хосен шумно выдохнул. – Звукоизоляция здесь что надо.   
Как будто Уцуро не знал. Как будто он не знал, что в итоге будет кричать и стонать и извиваться. Но… если бы он сдался так легко, разве это было бы интересно? Он демонстративно сжал челюсти, и услышал, как хмыкнул Хосен, принимая вызов.   
Он подвёл ладони Уцуро под ягодицы, приподнял и сам наклонился вперёд. Уцуро распахнул глаза, когда член вошёл в него резко и под углом, проехался по простате, легко раздвигая мышцы. Так сильно и глубоко, что дыхание перехватило. Хосен крепче стиснул его ягодицы, вдавил пальцы в кожу и начал двигаться. Он уже не толкался на пробу, как перед этим, а подавался назад, вытаскивая наполовину, и вбивался снова, с каждым разом всё сильнее. Толчки вышибали воздух из лёгких. Уцуро хватал ртом воздух и безотчёчтно шарил руками за головой, словно искал что-то – он сам не понимал, что делает. Мысли вымело из головы, всё позабылось, и он забылся, полностью отдавшись этому странному жёсткому ритму, этим ощущениям: не приятным, не болезненным – сводящим с ума.  
Ритм, заданный Хосеном, был мучителен, не получалось ни подстроиться, ни подаваться бёдрами навстречу – лишь принимать то, что он делал. Уцуро только начал привыкать, как тот вдруг задрал его бёдра выше и сам выпрямился, встав на колени. Передвинул руки дальше, подвинулся… Уцуро забыл, как дышать, когда его член вошёл внутрь полностью, до самого основания.   
Сердце гулко билось в ушах, глаза были широко распахнуты, но он ничего не видел, все ощущения сконцентрировались в одной точке, все мышцы натянулись. Пульсирующий, горячий, каменно-твёрдый член заполнил его всего так, что не пошевелиться и не вдохнуть. Хосен отодвинулся, и стало чуть легче – ровно настолько, чтобы вернулась способность дышать. Уцуро сморгнул слёзы. Он лежал, выгнувшись, упираясь плечами в пол, безвольно раскинув ноги. Напряжённый член прижимался к натянутым мышцам живота, дотронься до него хотя бы раз, и Уцуро бы кончил. Но Хосен не был настолько добр. Пока Уцуро смотрел, он поменял позу: убрал руки с ягодиц и подхватил его под колени. Уцуро только и успел, что уперёться ладонями в пол, когда Хосен закинул его ноги себе на плечи.   
Это было невыносимо. Уцуро почти решил свернуть ему шею, чтобы подрочить и наконец кончить. Чёлка упрямо лезла в глаза – он мотнул головой, чтобы отбросить её, но намокшие пряди только приподнялись и легли обратно. Он даже с чёлкой не мог сейчас справиться, не то что с Хосеном.   
А тот отреагировал мгновенно – он всегда безошибочно чуял слабость – и полностью перестал сдерживаться.   
Теперь он резко откидывался назад, насколько позволяла поза, и сразу обрушивался вперёд, вбиваясь так сильно и глубоко, что вплотную прижимался к промежности Уцуро. От каждого такого толчка Уцуро протаскивало по полу. Пальцы безостановочно сжимались, когти скребли по деревянному настилу, но он никак не мог найти точку опоры. Татами смялись под спиной, мышцы ныли от неудобной позы – он этого не замечал. Хосен трахал так, словно хотел убить, словно протыкал его не членом, а копьём. Кость безжалостно раздвигала мышцы, давила на стенки кишечника, заполняла собой до отказа, более твёрдая, чем член и даже, чем дилдо. От этого в глазах темнело. Уцуро безостановочно стонал и не мог сдержаться, не мог себя контролировать. Такое восхитительное ощущение полной потери контроля он позволял себе испытать только с Хосеном, и – очень недолго.   
Уцуро собрался с силами, выдохнул и упёрся ладонями в пол. Перенёс вес на плечи и с силой подался навстречу Хосену. Их тела сошлись, как ключ и замок, впаялись в единое целое, и на этот раз вскрикнул Хосен. Уцуро тут же скрестил ноги на его спине и сильно дёрнул на себя – он тоже умел чуять слабость.   
Хосен только и успел, что выставить перед собой руку, чтобы не обрушиться на него всем весом. Уцуро задохнулся от резкой смены позы, горло перехватило, не то он бы закричал. Они замерли так, склонившись друг к другу, тяжело дыша, приходя в себя.  
– Охренел? – выдавил Хосен.   
Уцуро перевёл дыхание и вместо ответа обнял его за шею, погладил с нажимом и выпустил когти. Запустил пальцы в шерсть Хосена, нащупал горячую кожу и прошёлся по ней, оставляя лёгкие царапины. Хосен зарычал на это. Уцуро улыбнулся и надавил ему на загривок.   
– Псих, – буркнул Хосен.  
И подчинился.  
Он медленно, осторожно наклонился, поцеловал… Уцуро не мог ответить. Его согнуло почти пополам, невероятно твёрдый член как будто прошёл насквозь, Уцуро чувствовал его всем телом: сердцем, горлом… Нет, в горле был язык Хосена, Хосен таранил его, заполнял собой, Уцуро мог только цепляться за него и подставляться под грубую ласку, бессвязно постанывая ему в рот. Хосен вбивал его в жёсткий пол и в то же время так бережно поддерживал ладонью под затылок, что это было просто смешно. Уцуро засмеялся бы, если бы мог дышать, и чувствовать, и думать. Но он не чувствовал ничего, кроме безумного, жаркого удовольствия. В этом жаре сгорали все его сомнения, все лишние мысли и беспокойство: он забыл об Умибозу, о своих планах, забыл даже о смерти. Хосен держал его, не давал развалиться на части, рядом с Хосеном смерти не было места.   
Уцуро вцепился в его плечи, уже не думая о том, ранит или нет, схватился за эту самую надёжную опору и вскинул бёдра. Его член, зажатый между их телами, проехался по животу Хосена, это было настолько остро, почти больно, что на секунду он ослеп и оглох. Хосен зарычал, всё его большое тело содрогнулось, он кончил, но Уцуро не почувствовал этого. Его сковало невыносимым напряжением, обжигающие путы не давали ни вдохнуть, ни шевельнуться, он балансировал на грани оргазма, но чего-то все ещё не хватало.   
А потом Хосен прижался к его шее, тяжело дыша, навалился всем весом, не в состоянии держаться, его била крупная дрожь.   
– Зараза! – пробурчал он невнятно.  
Это стало последней каплей: огненные путы лопнули все разом, по телу прошла волна горячей дрожи. Уцуро отдался ей, позволил подхватить и опрокинуть в бесконечную и яркую пустоту. 

Сначала он почувствовал запах кидзами, горький аромат сожжённого дерева и пряных трав; потом – твёрдость под головой, потом – приятную ломоту во всём теле. Дремота постепенно отпускала, разум неохотно просыпался. Уцуро вспомнил, что находится в «Ёшиваре» – лежит головой на колене Хосена и, судя по шелковистым прикосновениям к телу, укрыт его юкатой. Как мило.  
– Очухался? – недоброжелательно буркнули над головой. – Всю ногу мне отлежал.  
Впрочем, спихнуть его с себя Хосен не спешил.  
Уцуро перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Хосен так и сидел голым, скрестив ноги, и курил кисэру, выдыхая дым с несвойственным ему во всём остальном изяществом. Уцуро смотрел и думал, как сильно тот изменился за время их знакомства и под его влиянием. Незаметно и исподволь, он менял Хосена, как ювелир обрабатывает уникальный алмаз, чтобы создать несравненный бриллиант… Или как воин натачивает и полирует меч, чтобы тот всегда был остёр и готов к бою.   
И потому он так отреагировал на угрозы Умибозу. Хосен был его оружием, козырем, его страховкой – его смертью, надёжно спрятанной до поры. Без Хосена всё, что Уцуро делал последние десять лет, не имело смысла.   
– Хосен-кун, – собственный голос отдавался в ушах эхом, как чужой. – Ты неправильно ответил сегодня.  
На это он получил недовольный взгляд.  
– Ещё не проснулся? Ты не в своей школе.  
– Я сказал тебе, что убил одного из Выдающихся Зверей, и что ты ответил? – спросил, гонятся ли за мной. Ты собирался помочь мне бежать, задержать погоню, если придётся – это неправильный ответ.   
Хосен замер, не донеся кисэру до рта.  
– Ты не сдержал обещание.  
– А, вот ты о чём, – он снова закурил, словно всё это не стоило внимания.  
– Я взял с тебя обещание, – настойчиво продолжал Уцуро, – что если однажды сойду с ума, если забуду о своей цели и стану одним из тех, против кого сражаюсь, если я окончательно превращусь в чудовище – то ты убьёшь меня. Ты дал слово.   
– Да помню я, – в голосе Хосена прорезалось раздражение. – И что?  
– Сегодня… – начал Уцуро, но замолчал, когда Хосен ткнул в его сторону дымящейся кисэру.  
– Ты был психом ещё до нашей встречи. А твоих драгоценных Выдающихся Зверей я бы и сам перебил с радостью. – Он оскалился. – Если тебе был нужен моральный ограничитель, то ты не того выбрал.   
Уцуро молчал в полной растерянности, и Хосен добавил тише и немного мягче:  
– Вот когда начнёшь жертвовать своими сосунками, тогда и поговорим, а пока спи.   
– Разве я не отлежал тебе ногу?  
– Уже прошло. Спи давай, – он надавил Уцуро на плечо и заставил перекатиться на бок. – Можешь остаться до утра, я сегодня добрый.  
Уцуро прижался лицом к его горячему животу, повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее… глаза смыкались, его опять разморило, но какое-то фоновое беспокойство не давало уснуть. Напряжение, которое прошло во время секса, снова разрасталось внутри.  
– Однажды я тебя обязательно убью, – голос Хосена звучал издалека, – и с превеликим удовольствием. Но не сейчас, сейчас ещё рано.  
«Ещё рано»… Эта мысль принесла неожиданное облегчение. Уцуро обхватил Хосена за пояс и позволил себе закрыть глаза. Его постепенно утягивало в сон, мысли путались… Умибозу можно заморочить мозги, использовать, а потом убить так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Слезливая история про семейную трагедию точно на него подействует – нужно заняться этим в ближайшее время, Хосен поможет… Хосен сказал: «жертвовать сосунками» – это про Шинске и Оборо? Или про Тоширо и всех остальных, которых Уцуро так заботливо взращивал, как своих верных маленьких солдат? Нет, он не собирался причинять им вред, они были его оружием: бизнесмены, политики, актёры, учёные – будущее этого мира, нового мира, более честного и справедливого, который они однажды создадут общими усилиями. Каждый из этих детей был особенно ценен, и каждый из них был всего лишь оружием, одним из множества мечей. Клинки ломаются и остаются в теле врага, нет времени плакать по ним, пока идёт битва… Только Хосеном он не мог пожертвовать, потому что хранил этот драгоценный меч не для врагов, а для себя, для одного-единственного удара… Не значило ли это, что он уже стал чудовищем, сам того не заметив?.. Бинбокусай так и сказал перед смертью. Вздорный старик, который не мог умереть молча. «Я рад принять смерть от твоей руки, мальчик, это справедливо. Но убив меня, всех нас, ты ничего не добьешься, на наше место придут другие и мир не изменится. Ты обречён, твой путь – это путь во тьму». Яд струился в его крови, всего лишь неверная доза лекарства, какая досадная врачебная ошибка, но он всё не мог заткнуться. Если бы Уцуро чуть хуже себя контролировал, то забыл бы обо всех планах и свернул его тощую шею. «Я знаю, – сказал он в искажённое предсмертной гримасой лицо, – ну и что?» Ничего нового он не услышал, но иногда, в минуту усталости и сомнений он снова слышал скрипучий задыхающийся голос: «Твой путь – это путь во тьму».  
– Я знаю, – прошептал Уцуро.  
Широкая ладонь легла на макушку, нежно потрепала по волосам, и он улыбнулся сквозь сон. Вдруг подумалось, что там, в темноте, он не будет один. Беспорядочные мысли отступили, напряжение истаяло, и так, улыбаясь, Уцуро наконец уснул.


End file.
